Passage
by Minmei
Summary: [S5] The time has come for new rulers to claim their place, yet all is not well in the Queendom. In a time when old threats emerge, new friendships are forged, a most cherished warrior falls, and repercussions of change are felt by all.
1. Prologue: The End of a Beginning

The couple walked slowly down the softly lit street, taking time in their stroll. They had just returned from a meeting of the town council, in which changes proposed by the queen and the new parliament were to be implemented by the town leaders.

"Did it seem to go fast to you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," the man responded. "But then, without the Senate or surplus of Godwin supporters, we can actually get straight to the point."

"Yeah..." She laid her head on her husband's shoulder, reflecting on the conflicts of the past year. "It was nice not having a ridiculous amount of resistance, for once. I'm so glad Queen Lymsleia changed things..."

He brought an arm around his wife, embracing her. "I agree. She may be young, but she truly takes after her mother. I can't wait to see the wisdom that emanates from her in adulthood. There's no doubt in my mind she'll be an excellent ruler for many years to come..."

"And that wisdom is the relief we've been waiting for," the woman said, placing her hand on her slightly protruding belly. "I was...afraid we would have to bring up our child under Godwin rule."

"...To be honest, for a while, so was I."

"Austin..."

The man forced a smile, stopping his wife. "Hey," he said. "Come on, Mildred. Let's leave all this depressing talk of the past where it belongs...in the past. I love you, and we're about to start a family. We have a lot to be grateful for, and it's thanks to Her Majesty, Queen Lymsleia."

Mildred reciprocated the smile. "You're right," she responded, and then moved in for a kiss. "Come on. Let's go home."

Austin nodded, and the two continued their stroll, only to be intercepted by two figures that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Wh-what the...?"

There was no warning; before either one of them had an idea of what was going on, a blade had already driven itself into the man's heart. Mildred gasped in horror as the killer released her husband. She quickly lowered herself to his side as he collapsed, but it was too late. The wound had been as effective as it had been quick.

"Austin..." The woman cradled his head in her lap, sobbing at her loss. "Oh, Austin...no...not now...no..."

A blade gleaming in the moonlight brought her out of her grief for a moment, causing her to look up. The two figures were now closing in on her. With their matching masks, uniforms, and doubled weapons, she recognized them immediately. Unfortunately, it would be in her final moments.

"No..." Mildred whimpered, moving away slowly as they came nearer. "Please, don't..."

But the pregnant widow's dying scream would be heard for miles.


	2. Ch1: The Great Murder Mystery

"That makes three towns now."

"You must be kidding."

It was in the early afternoon, two days later. As soon as news centering on the uncommon string of crimes reached Sol-Falena, Queen Lymsleia called an emergency meeting of the knights in hopes of an immediate solution to both current and potential future problems. In the audience chamber were three of the Queen's Knights, which included Kyle, a dashing blond man, Galleon, a loyal soldier with many years, and Miakis, the only female in the force but whose power could easily match that of the two men. Also present in the room were several guards and the preteen queen herself.

"There are lots of things I kid about, Galleon, but this isn't one of them," Kyle replied solemnly. "It's really getting dangerous."

The much older man's brow furrowed. "This...can't be happening," he said, sounding every bit as troubled as he looked. "Nobles being murdered left and right...is history repeating itself? It hasn't even been a month since Lord Godwin's defeat, and Her Majesty was crowned a mere fortnight ago. Couldn't we have experienced some peace...?"

Miakis' eyes were fixed to the floor, her facial expression nearly identical to Galleon's. "I'm a little worried about the pattern of these murders. Two in Estrise, three in Rainwall, and now, these two in Stormfist? Not to mention, the victims were the strongest supporters of the princess. What does this mean? Are the killers trying to send us a message? Such as, 'Sol-Falena is next'? What if the princess...I-I mean, what if the queen is in danger, too?"

Galleon turned to the young woman. "That's a scenario very much on our minds as well, Lady Miakis. With the deaths of Alenia and Zahhak, and the absence of Georg, Lyon, and Her Majesty's brother...we three make up the total power of the Queen's Knights. Granted, we're receiving new trainees, but none of them are yet qualified to perform bodyguard duties, let alone more offensive tasks."

Lymsleia, who had been fidgeting on the throne at the news, let out an anxious sigh. "That makes me all the more nervous at the thought of you two retiring," she said, looking at Galleon and Kyle. "It's times like these I'm reminded of how lucky I am to have your strength. Oh, I wish you weren't leaving so soon...!"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," Kyle assured her. "With all the killings going on, we're not going to abandon you."

"Certainly not," Galleon added in agreement. "But what if we call upon our old friends as well?"

"That would be good..." Lymsleia was saying, but did not look so confident. "...except...well, I know they were all fighting to defeat Godwin, but in the end, it was Brother who brought them all together. Do you...do you think they would band together for the sake of protecting me? And what about all those nobles that have nothing to do with them?"

"They'd _better_ band together!" Kyle exclaimed. "The prince was the one who saved Falena from Godwin's rule! Is _that_ how they'll repay his courage and kindness? By refusing to help his sister and the ruler of their country in her time of need?"

"And if anything, it doesn't hurt to ask," Miakis added, and then grew lost in thought. "Hmm. I hear Roog is trying to form a Dragon Brigade right here in Sol-Falena, but I'm not sure how far along those plans are. In the meantime, maybe we can send messengers to the other towns, and call together the delegates of the new parliament."

"I'm told Wilhelm and the Lindwurm Mercenaries are still in the area," said Galleon. "Shall we see about hiring them as well?"

"They do have an excellent reputation," Lymsleia replied, and then nodded. "All right."

"Good idea, Galleon," Kyle said encouragingly, but suddenly looked depressed.

"Is there something wrong, Kyle?" Galleon asked in concern.

"Ah..." The younger man tried to crack a smile. "I-it's nothing," he said, bringing a hand to the back of his head uncomfortably. "It's just...kind of hard without Ferid, you know? We could use a commander right about now." Then, realizing the weight of his wish, he quickly turned to Lymsleia. "Er, not to put any pressure on you, Majesty!"

The queen shook her head. "It's okay, Kyle. I made the decision to do away with the Sacred Games, and I don't regret it. But in the meantime...we could have a temporary commander."

"Sounds good to me! I nominate Galleon."

The older knight let out a nervous laugh. "You flatter me, Kyle, but that honor is reserved for the future husband of Her Majesty."

"I know that," Kyle told him. "That's why it's temporary."

"Still, I'm not comfortable filling Lord Ferid's shoes, even for a short while. Perhaps..." His eyes drifted from Kyle to Miakis. "...one of you two could do it, instead?"

"Don't be silly, Galleon," Miakis responded. "My duty is only to protect the princess!...At least until we get a commander. I'm no good at giving orders!"

"And I'm just not the leader type," Kyle added, showing a genuinely apologetic face to Lymsleia. "It's nothing against you, Your Majesty. We're all perfectly willing to lay down our lives for you, but none of us really knows how to lead."

"I understand," Lymsleia said resignedly. "Maybe one of our old friends can fill the role temporarily. And if not...well...with all of us working together, I'm sure we can come up with something."

---

"Ow!" exclaimed Richard, rubbing his freshly bruised noggin. "Mueller! Not so hard!"

"Then stop slacking off," scolded the sinister-looking older man, who was waving the steel rod at the blond teenager threateningly. Though not the commander of their unit, he was the first officer, not to mention one who truly earned his unofficial title of 'Tyrant.' "The war may be over, but that's no reason to take it easy. We're mercenaries. We train so that we're ready at anyone's call."

"I _know_ that, Mueller," Richard insisted. "And I wasn't slacking off. How many years have you know me?"

"Enough to know when you're slacking off, fool!" Mueller barked thunderously. "I don't know why anyone in the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade calls you 'the Blademaster' when you slack off like that! Now back to your training!"

"Uh...y-yes! Of course, Mueller!" Richard returned to his rigorous exercises, but, as usual, besting his opponent was hardly a challenge at all. Eventually, the other soldier, a man also from their unit, collapsed to the ground in defeat, weapon dropping from his hand.

"Ugh..." The soldier set his gaze on Richard as he clutched his own chest. "Damn, kid..." he said, panting loudly. "If this is you slacking off, I'd hate to spar with you when you're giving it your all. That guy's...so full of it...you may be young, but damn if you ain't strong enough to lead your own unit!"

A grin formed on the teenage boy's face. "Ha ha. It's tempting to be honest, but for me, it's more rewarding to fight by Mueller's side."

The man looked puzzled. "But why...?" he asked as he arose. "The guy just hits you on the head all day. Wouldn't you rather be in a position where you're respected more?"

"It's okay," Richard said, the smile unfading. "Besides, Mueller hits everyone with that rod of his. I'm sure he'd do it even if I had my own unit."

"Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say..."

"Richard!" Mueller called suddenly. "Get over here!"

"Yes, sir!" Richard predictably turned and ran toward the man, who was standing with another man named Wilhelm. "What is it?"

"Looks like we've been given a job, kid," Wilhelm--who was also known as the laid-back commander of their unit--told him.

"Really?" asked Richard with interest. "What is it?"

"We're going to Sol-Falena to fortify its defenses," Mueller explained.

"Oh...has war broken out again?"

Mueller shook his head. "Not that we know of. There has been a string of murders among the nobles lately, specifically those who are strong supporters of Queen Lymsleia. It is believed that the queen's life may be threatened next, so they're calling as many of their old allies as they can to protect her...as well as any other nobles who are possible targets. There's more, but we can get into it later."

"Oh, all right," the teen said, nodding. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately. The Revolving Bridge isn't far away, and the Queen's Knights have already given the guards notification of our arrival. If we leave now, we'll reach the East Palace by sunset."

"That's right," Wilhelm said, a sly smile forming on his face. "The sooner we get to Sol-Falena, the sooner I can get a glimpse of that bangin' bodyguard. Maybe she and the former prince are back now, so I can-- ow!"

Mueller lowered the rod, clearly annoyed. "You fool! This isn't the time to think about such things."

The scruffy man grumbled, ruffling the wild pink hair just above the sore spot on his head. "Well, if not now, then when?" he whined. "None of the beautiful babes in the prince's army would even go out with me, and it's been a good month since we l-- _ow!_"

Having run out of patience, Mueller resumed the punishment, striking him repeatedly. "We _haven't_--"

"Muel--"

"--the time--"

"_Ow!_"

"--for such--"

"Damn it--"

"--_idiocy!_ Now _pay_--"

"Ow!"

"--attention--"

"Stop it--"

"--to the task--"

"_Oww!_"

"--at hand!"

"Ow! Okay! Guh!" Wilhelm withdrew both physically and mentally, panting, relieved that it was over. "All right, already! Geez. I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I'm with ya, okay? Ugh." He shook his head, shooting the man a look of disgust. "I really shouldn't have to take this crap from you, you know. I'm in charge, after all."

Mueller's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps," he said, putting away the metal weapon. "But without me to keep you on your toes, we'd never get anything done. Now prepare to depart!"

"Yes, sir," Wilhelm replied sarcastically, offering a weary salute.


	3. Ch2: Return of Lindwurm

Two days elapsed, and though there had been no more reports of killings, everyone was still on edge. Several of their 'old friends,' as Galleon had put it, had made their way back to town. Dr. Murad was on stand-by, and despite Dr. Silva's lack of desire to regularly practice medicine in the Sun Palace, the female doctor decided to lend a hand for the time being. Jeane, the town's runemistress, was at her usual post, while soldiers claimed--for the first time without guilt--that the current situation was the reason for their frequent visits to her shop. Meanwhile, messengers had been dispatched to various towns in order to prevent further dispatching of a different type. However, it was unconfirmed that this was the reason no others murders had taken place...

The doors of the great hall opened, catching the attention of Miakis and Lymsleia, who were both in the room.

"Your Majesty...!" Galleon called as he appeared. "Soldiers of the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade have arrived." He then stepped aside as three familiar men entered.

"Hey there!" Wilhelm called, stepping forward first. "Wilhelm, Commander of the Lindwurm Mercenaries at your service, Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty," spoke Mueller, briefly taking a bow. "Mueller, First Officer of the Lindwurm Mercenaries, at your service."

Richard was next to greet the young queen. "Hello, Your Majesty," he said in his usual cheerful manner. "I'm Richard of the Lindwurm Mercenaries. It will be an honor to serve you."

"Oh..." Their entrance had left Lymsleia a bit stunned, but she quickly recovered. "Thank you all for coming," she said as she stood. "The Queen's Knights and I welcome you back to Sol-Falena. As you all may have been told, there have been murders among the nobles lately. We have reason to believe my life is also in danger, and that the killers will strike here soon. We have enlisted your help to defend against this threat."

"Great," said Wilhelm. "So what's the plan, Your Majesty?"

"To investigate the reasons for these murders and prevent any more unnecessary deaths," Lymsleia replied, looking queasy. "We're...currently enlisting the help of a detective for the first purpose. The delegates of the new parliament are also meeting to discuss recent events as well as ways to help the other towns increase their defenses. If need be, we're prepared to send soldiers. We're also increasing the security around here."

"Understood. But who are we defending against?"

The man's question left the young queen embarrassed. "Uh...that's...the one flaw in the plan, you could say," she admitted sheepishly. "Even though several people have been killed, there's been no description of the killers."

"Are you serious?" Wilhelm asked in surprise, then looked down. "Huh. I see..."

"It's gotta be Nether Gate!" Miakis declared. "Only they could leave that kind of mark. Tell me, who else would kill off that many nobles for no reason?"

"Yes, but..." started Lymsleia. "Without a proper investigation, there's nothing confirming that." She turned back to the three men. "Still, I'd like you to be on alert for anyone who looks or acts like an assassin."

"If I may speak out of turn here, Your Majesty..." Mueller cut in, raising his hand. "Didn't the Nether Gate break up after the war?"

"Well, there are always survivors. We all thought they had disbanded before, and we were wrong about that."

"I understand, Your Majesty. But what makes you think they'll lay a hand on you? If I recall, you made it through the war unharmed, and this place was swarming with Nether Gate."

"...We think it has to do with the fact that her biggest supporters are being killed off," Miakis explained for the queen. "So far, that seems to be the only link between the murders. The reason why the prin...er, the queen wasn't harmed during the war was because the Godwins didn't order it. A puppet queen would be of no use if murdered. And of course, neither Gizel nor his father, Marscal, would kill off her supporters, since their approval mattered the most. Whoever is doing this...probably doesn't want Her Majesty ruling the Queendom."

"Yeah..." spoke another voice. "Like people bitter over Lord Godwin's defeat."

Everyone turned as Kyle walked into the room.

"You gotta be kidding," Wilhelm said in disbelief. "Who in the hell would still back that nutjob after he tried to flood all of Falena?"

The blond knight shrugged. "Hey, you never know. But right now, it's our best guess."

"Is there anything else, Majesty?" Wilhelm asked, turning back to the queen.

"Well..." Lymsleia looked around nervously, exchanging looks with all her knights, who all understood her apprehension. "At the moment, yes. There's...a temporary position open in Sol-Falena's forces. I hate to sound desperate at a time like this, but...the fact is, we are a bit desperate for someone to fill this position until the threat subsides."

"What is it?"

"We...need someone to command the Queen's Knights."

"Command the Queen's Knights?" Wilhelm repeated, looking puzzled. "Hold on, isn't that position reserved for...oh...right." He brought his gaze down for a moment before nodding. "Uh...sure, Your Majesty. If you really need that position filled, then I'll speak with my men to see who's up to the job."

Lymsleia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Wilhelm..." she said, and then looked at the other two. "Mueller. Richard. That will be all. Kyle and Galleon will tell you what else needs to be done at the moment."

---

Some time later, Queen Lymsleia stepped down from the throne and was now meeting with the three mercenaries on a more personal level.

"I just wanted to thank you on my brother's behalf," she told them. "Even though there is money involved, I'm sure he would appreciate your cooperation just the same." Her expression turned more serious as she focused on them, one by one. "I...also want to thank you for all your hard work during the war. You really came through for my brother, not just here, but in Rainwall as well, if only briefly..."

Realizing that Lymsleia was staring directly at him, Richard blushed slightly. "I can take thanks for part of the war," he started with a sheepish grin. "But Rainwall? That was all Mueller."

Wilhelm let out a groan, insulted. "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, and you."

"Really?" Lymsleia asked, a bit confused. "I could have sworn you've been around awhile. I've definitely seen you before."

"Huh? Oh...uh..." The teen only seemed to grow more embarrassed. "That's...probably because you have," he said, bringing a hand to the back of his head. "But that's not the most flattering story in the world. I was one of the participants in the Sacred Games, you see..."

Just then, something struck Mueller from the inside, and a brief memory played in his mind.

---

"_Ow! Muellerrr...! Please stop that!"_

"_Don't neglect your training!"_

"_I'm not! Mueller, you know me. I've been training since I was very young! Wilhelm even said some of his better soldiers are calling me 'the Blademaster.'"_

"_Ohhh, so Richard thinks he's a big shot now? Well, pardon me. I didn't realize you were too good for us. Why doesn't Mr. Big Shot go win the Sacred Games so that he can be the Commander of the Queen's Knights? Certainly, that's better than anything we could provide you here."_

"_Huh? Sacred Games...?"_

"_Yes, the Sacred Games. A tournament that decides the future queen's husband. The winner marries the queen and also takes his place as the Commander of the Queen's Knights."_

"_Wow...that sounds like quite an honor! You...really believe I'm capable of this? Well, of course you do! You wouldn't have mentioned it to me if you didn't..."_

"_I believe that you'll be the Queen's Knights Commander the day I believe Wilhelm will stop chasing women."_

"_Well, anything's possible!"_

---

"...and before I knew it, my entire body had gone numb!" Richard finished. "It wasn't much of a battle. Later, they found out an anesthetic had been put into the sweets that one girl served me. But by then, it was too late. I'd already lost the match..."

Lymsleia looked at him in concern. "Oh, that's a shame. There were so many warriors that never got a fair chance to compete. I'm just...glad the games are over with. It isn't just the idea of not being able to select my own husband that I loathe, but all the cheating that went on."

Mueller, who had uncharacteristically been silent about the pathetic defeat, only studied Richard in a serious manner.

"Well, I'm glad you don't have to go through that anymore, either," said Richard. "Haha, I think I'd be nervous wreck if I was somebody important and there were a bunch of women competing to be my wife. Thankfully, I'm just a mercenary for hire."

"Hey," Wilhelm said, barely nudging Mueller's arm. "You all right, man? You're staring at those kids like they're the biggest advance payment you've ever seen."

"Huh?" Mueller shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Don't be stupid. I was...I was just remembering how that fool shamed the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade that day."

Wilhelm chuckled and started to leave the room. "Yeah, right. You weren't even serious when you told him to enter that tournament."

Mueller turned, following Wilhelm all the way to the door before looking back at Richard and Lymsleia.

_I wonder...was it really all so farfetched...?_

"Bah..." The man then turned back around and started to walk off.

"...and they've treated me pretty well. Well, Mueller's sometimes hard on me, but-- Mueller?" Richard stopped, noticing both men disappearing down the hall. "Hey, Mueller, wait up!" He left Lymsleia's side, running after the man.

Queen Lymsleia turned around, bewildered by the boy's sudden exit. "Uh...okay," she said, chuckling nervously.


	4. Ch3: In the Spotlight

The next day, everyone was present in the audience chamber. A messenger had come and gone, notifying everyone of the arrival of Oboro's Detective Agency, presently headed by Oboro's assistant, Fuyo. Not too long after the announcement, the small, pudgy-faced woman entered the room, followed by two of her top employees.

"Hello there, Your Majesty!" she greeted the queen, and then looked around. "Everyone. It hasn't been too long, but it sure feels like it."

Sagiri gazed upon the other occupants of the room, her eerily constant smile a bit subdued. "Good afternoon..."

A sluggish Shigure stretched his arms and ran a hand through his long, shaggy hair. "What a pain," he grumbled. "I was hoping to get in a nap before this..."

Ignoring the complaint, Lymsleia stood up. "Hello, and thank you so much for coming on short notice," she told them. "I'd like to get down to business immediately."

"As you wish," Fuyo replied. "I think I might have a pretty good guess, but what did you want us to investigate?"

"Anything you can about all these murders!" Miakis exclaimed suddenly. "Clues that will help us protect Her Majesty in the event our worst fears are true!"

Fuyo nodded. "All right. We already know all the nobles murdered were in favor of Queen Lymsleia's rule. We have a strong suspicion of who is behind these murders, but considering how involved all of you were in the recent war, I have a feeling you share this suspicion."

"So you think it's Nether Gate too?" asked Miakis.

"As far as the murders go, yes. But as for the actual mastermind...no."

The queen's face fell briefly, but she remained hopeful. "Oh...but...you'll be able to find that out, won't you?"

"Of course!" declared Fuyo. "We'll get on it right away."

"R-really?" Miakis said, her eyes lighting up. "That's wonderful! And you'll tell us where there creeps are hiding too, won't you?"

"We'll definitely try our best. Oboro may not be around, but the quality of our detective work hasn't diminished in the least." The woman turned to her two employees. "Shigure! Sagiri! Tell Raven we'll be leaving for Stormfist shortly."

"Will do..." Sagiri said softly, then started to leave the room.

"Yeah..." Shigure sighed, ever apathetically, following after Sagiri.

"Thank you so much for your help," Lymsleia told Fuyo.

"No problem," the short woman said, smiling at the girl's relieved tone. She began to leave the room but then stopped. "Your Majesty...while we're out there, we could also investigate the whereabouts of your brother at no extra cost. If you'd like, that is."

"You can do that?" Kyle inquired.

"Oh..." Lymsleia's eyes widened at the offer, but then shook her head. "Thank you...but no. I'd really rather you stick to this investigation."

"Your Majesty!" Kyle, Miakis, and Galleon all exclaimed in shock.

"It's all right," the young queen insisted calmly. "Brother...Brother is taking a well-deserved break. I may have support, but if I can't learn to depend on myself once in a while, what kind of a leader would I be?"

Miakis' look turned somber. "Your Majesty..."

Fuyo nodded slightly in response. "Of course, it's your decision. But if you ever change your mind, Your Majesty, we're here." She then exited the chamber.

"I sure wouldn't have minded that offer to get him back here," Kyle remarked, bringing his hands behind his head. "We sure could use the extra help. And he could even play Commander for a while..."

"Speaking of that..." Lymsleia set her eyes on Wilhelm. "Have you...decided on what we spoke of yesterday?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..." The man's cheeks nearly matched the color of his rosy hair. "About that, uh...it makes me a bit ashamed of my men to admit this, but I haven't found a soldier to be the commander of the knights. Well, one who isn't a total gutless coward, anyway."

"I think Richard should do it," Mueller said suddenly.

"_What?_" Wilhelm, Miakis, Kyle and Richard all turned to face Mueller, equal looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Think about it," Mueller continued. "Richard--" The man rolled his eyes. "--for reasons beyond my own grasp...has acquired a reputation in the Brigade as 'the Blademaster.' When people hear that the Blademaster himself is overseeing the protection of the queen, they won't lose confidence in the Queen's Knights. We can likely expect easier cooperation from both soldiers and citizens."

"Hmm..." Richard looked intrigued. "I don't really get all of that, but I'm honored you think I'm up to the job, Mueller." He then flashed them all one of his smiles. "Okay, I'll do it!"

"J-just like that?" Lymsleia asked nervously, looking at Richard with uncertainty. "I-I mean...can you be sure this...er...young man...is capable of protecting me?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Kyle began. "I've fought with this guy. He could probably beat me, Galleon, and Miakis by himself."

Galleon stepped forward. "Though I hate to be thought of as incapable of filling my duty, I must say I'm in agreement with Kyle...mostly. Don't be fooled by this person's easygoing nature, Your Majesty. He's extremely dangerous on the field of battle."

Looking back and forth between Richard and her knights, the queen only seemed to turn redder. "R...really?"

Richard chuckled. "There's no need to exaggerate!" he exclaimed, then fixed his gaze on Lymsleia. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll do everything I can to ensure your safety. You can count on me!"

"Eh...heh heh..." Lymsleia returned the smile, though it never became quite as confident as his.

---

The next day, Miakis was standing outside Lymsleia's room, knocking on the door. "Priiiiinceeeeessss..." she called out in a sing-song. "Are you ever going to be ready?"

"I'm ready, Miakis!" Lymsleia answered impatiently before appearing a moment later in full robes. "I don't understand why I have to come to this...this thing."

"Princess, a queen must have confidence in the strength of her knights. _All_ her knights--past, present, temporary, whatever! You've got to witness this training session and let the temporary Commander of the Queen's Knights prove his strength!"

"Oh...all right." She joined the female knight, and the two headed for the front doors of the palace. "Speaking of queens," Lymsleia said as they walked through the halls. "That's what I am now. Could you please remember that?"

Miakis pouted. "I'm trying, I told you!" she insisted. "It just takes a bit of getting used to. I know what you are, but it's weird calling you 'Queen'! I mean, how would you feel if the first thing you hear outside your bedchamber in the morning is 'Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, time to get ready'?"

The words left Lymsleia with a nauseous look. "On second thought, please call me by my name. Or just stick with 'Your Majesty.'"

"Okay, Your Majesty," Miakis said. "Oh, and while we're bringing up queens and responsibilities, you really shouldn't wander off by yourself like that, you know. These aren't exactly safe times."

"I didn't wander off!" Lymsleia claimed, her face growing warm. "I just needed a bath and a change of clothes. I've been up all night, after all."

"True, but if I hadn't caught you in the hall, I'd have been looking for hours. Please don't put yourself at unnecessary risk next time, Lymsleia. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you while you were out of my sight..."

Lymsleia's expression softened as she looked up at Miakis. There was a pause as they approached the entrance of the palace, and then, one of the guards pulled open the left door.

"Come on..." Miakis said softly, stepping out first.

Lymsleia followed after her, and the two walked down the stairs as the familiar sounds of combat filled the air. "Oh...?" Lymsleia turned her head to the left, watching three men on the grass below, weapons drawn. Kyle and Galleon she recognized immediately, but she was stunned at the identity of the third fighter...and eventually would be at his performance as well.

"M-Miakis...is...is that...?"

Miakis grinned. "The temporary Queen's Knights Commander? None other than."

Down below, Richard stood with poise, rapier by his side. Unmoving, he watched as Kyle rushed him, long katana closing in on its target. At nearly the last second, Richard dodged and countered with a strike of his own. Kyle was stunned but quick to block it with his blade, and he pushed his opponent's weight completely off of him. After a brief break, the agile teen charged toward Kyle and swung the weapon, knocking the knight completely off his guard. The man stumbled back slightly but quickly regained his stance.

The two continued their battle, Richard attacking with swift, perfectly calculated moves. Kyle found himself being pushed back more and more, realizing he was approaching the waterway's edge. To his relief, the teenager finally withdrew, and the knight saw his chance to strike back. As he did so, however, Richard ducked and swung his leg around, tripping his opponent. Kyle cried out with surprise as he lost his ground, and he fell into the waters with a loud splash.

"Oh...!" exclaimed Lymsleia, completely wide-eyed. "H-how did...how did he...? Is...is Kyle okay?"

Miakis let out a giggle. "Of course he's okay, Your Majesty!" she said. "They're just training. No serious injuries!"

The young queen continued to view the fight, watching Richard with fascination.

While the defeated Kyle pulled himself out of the water, Galleon was next to approach the ever-placid 'Blademaster.' He swung the halberd from the underside, a move Richard was quick to evade. As the mercenary bounced backward, he saw the knight coming at him again. Richard decided to meet him head-on; their weapons clashed for a moment, and then, the two separated. The teenager attempted again to slash at Galleon, but Galleon easily blocked the attack with his shield.

The older man had been unprepared for the young warrior's stamina, however. The moment he moved his shield, he saw the blade coming down on him. With a gasp, the knight immediately caught it in the nook of his halberd. Richard, however, effortlessly pulled his rapier back and, with great force, arced it around three-quarters of the way to knock Galleon's weapon out of his hand. Staggering back, Galleon grunted in slight pain, and then brought his gaze back to his opponent. What he found was the teenager pointing his blade at him, a victorious but characteristically friendly look on his face.

"M-Miakis..." Lymsleia stammered. "This is incredible. The only two people who could best Galleon were Father and Georg...! And...taking on two Queen's Knights on his own and defeating them? That's...truly amazing..."

"Hee hee, I know," Miakis replied with a grin. "I just wanted you to rest assured that this guy isn't just clowning around. He's serious about his craft, and you can definitely depend on him."

"Ah..." The color in Lymsleia's cheeks turned a good shade of pink.

_He really is dedicated... _she thought, her doubts alleviated at last. _I...should apologize for doubting him..._


	5. Ch4: The New Commander

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"This is no joke. Now stop fidgeting and put the rest of it on."

"I...but..." The teenage boy grew unusually distressed by the order, but reluctantly obeyed. He pulled on the black vest and wrapped himself in it, tying the satin belt around his waist. "M-Mueller..." Richard finally turned around, though his troubled expression did not wane.

"Don't give me that look," the man ordered sternly. "This is the uniform of a Queen's Knight. More importantly, it's fitting for the Commander."

"But...it...it doesn't suit me...at all."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Wilhelm asked, gaping at him. "Quit whinin', would ya? Do you have any idea how many girls will be fawning over you? Hell, you already won over the queen with that performance yesterday. I'd kill to be in your shoes!"

"But for the sake of good everywhere, you aren't," Mueller said coldly, and then resumed his rebuking of Richard. "And just what is this attitude of yours? It is an honor to be one of the Queen's Knights, no matter the length of time. You need to show a little more appreciation and enthusiasm for your position."

"It's not that," Richard insisted. "I don't mind taking on the duties! It's just...ergh..." He ran a hand over the black-and-yellow trim. "...this...this _uniform_..."

"...comes with being Commander of the Queen's Knights!" Mueller finished sharply. "You're lucky the royal family has a tailor on call at any hour of the day. Besides, do you think you'll be taken seriously, giving orders and protecting the queen the way you're normally dressed?"

"No...I...er..." The teen's face grew warm, and he hung his head. "I...I see your point. It'll...just take a bit of getting used to."

"Then do that quickly. You'll be standing by the queen's side for much of these times. Spend a little more time formulating defenses and a little less time being preoccupied with what you wear."

"Y-yes! Of course, Mueller!"

---

"...what was decided in the parliament," Luserina Barows was saying to the seated queen. "It's been a week since the latest murders, and though everyone has increased their security, there haven't been any signs it's really necessary. Still, they will accept any additional help from you, if needed. And, of course, they all agree to send anyone over here at your request."

Lymsleia looked up at the blonde noble girl with a nod. "Thank you, Luserina. And thank you for coming out here on top of all the work you're doing in Rainwall. And...I'm glad you and your brother are safe with everything that's going on."

"You're too kind, Your Majesty," Luserina replied, bowing before the queen. "I thank you for your concern. My brother and I were traveling back and forth quite a bit these last few weeks. I hate to think that's the only reason we weren't targeted, but..." She emitted a sigh. "...it may very well be." The girl's graciousness, complemented by sincerity, then returned. "But no matter what they try, we'll always be loyal to you. As far as Rainwall goes, my brother is cleaning up quite nicely there."

"Yes, I was a bit surprised to hear how much he changed," Lymsleia remarked.

Luserina grinned. "Not half as surprised as I was. I'm...grateful to your brother for making it happen..." Before her thoughts could turn into wistful ones, something interrupted her.

Both girls, as well as the three knights present, turned in the direction of the doors as they opened up.

Then, in marched a familiar soldier dressed in most unusual costume. "Your Majesty!" he called to her with a salute. "Reporting for duty, my liege! Oh...did I do that right?"

A speechless Lymsleia could only gape at him, as wide-eyed as everyone else in the room.

Miakis was the first to verbally react. "_R-Richard?_" she cried shrilly, her jaw nearly to the floor. "Is that _you?_"

"Yes, Lady Miakis!" he replied enthusiastically, oblivious to her state of shock--and everyone else's, for that matter.

"Wow!" The young woman ran over to him, circling him several times as she studied his uniform. "Oh, wow! I can't believe it! You're really wearing the knight's uniform! Though I dunno about your choice of fashion. No sleeves?"

"Well, the tailor thought I'd be used to something like this, so she customized it to be more like something I usually wear." Richard suddenly looked insecure for a moment. "You...you don't think it looks odd, do you?"

"Er...no, not at all!" Miakis said, her grin returning. "I think it suits you. I'm just not used to the style, is all."

"Heh, heh." Kyle approached the two, resting his elbow on Miakis' shoulder. "I hate to admit it, but you look even better than the last commander! And I'm not just saying that because I prefer serving under you and not him. Welcome aboard...Commander."

"Thanks!" Richard responded cheerily.

Galleon remained where he stood, but he let out a lengthy, relieved sigh. "At last...we have a commander again. My deepest gratitude...Commander Richard."

"Commander Richard..." Luserina repeated, and then turned to Lymsleia. "Your Majesty?"

"Huh?" Lymsleia looked at Luserina, blushing. "Oh! Uh...yes." She brought her gaze back to Richard, standing up. "Please come here, Richard, and kneel before me."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The teenager walked toward the young queen and went down on one knee.

Lymsleia placed her hand lightly on Richard's shoulder. "You are hereby recognized as a Queen's Knight for the time being. Furthermore, you are to take upon the duties of the Queen's Knights Commander. Do you accept these duties unconditionally and pledge to serve your queen until the end of the assigned period?"

"I do, Your Majesty."

Though it was a simple oath, Lymsleia felt genuine relief from it. "Thank you. Now, please rise." When he did so, she looked at the other knights and Luserina. "Everyone...please welcome...Commander Richard of the Queen's Knights!"

The room broke into light but heartfelt applause, and Richard smiled at this. "Aww. Thanks, everyone!"

---

Whatever relief felt in those moments had been replaced by a feeling of restlessness several hours later. This was not limited to one person, however. To subdue the feeling, Lymsleia had ordered an increase of security at every entrance of the town and palace, as well as the patrolling of the streets.

"...and I'd just feel safer knowing you were checking up on things, too," Lymsleia said to Kyle and Galleon. "So, could you check for any suspicious signs of...?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Galleon replied. "We hate to leave you, but we know you're in the hands of a competent warrior."

"Yeah," Kyle said, and turned to the other man. "Well, come on, Galleon. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can talk to that cute female guard..."

"...I'll go with you," Miakis suddenly offered.

"_Miakis?_" exclaimed Lymsleia. "But why?"

The female knight forced a smile. "Come on, Your Majesty. Don't you remember? You have the commander now. There's no need for me to be at your side all the time...at least, for the time being." Bringing a hand to the back of her head, Miakis let out a giggle, though the sense of sadness behind it was undeniable. "You'll definitely have to get used to this one day. Lucky for you, he's not a Godwin, huh? Well...take care...my queen." She nodded to Lymsleia, and then looked at Richard. "Hey, Commander! Take care of my Lymsleia, okay?"

"I will!" Richard replied with his usual confidence. "You can count on me! So then...you three will be back here in two hours, won't you?"

"Of course," Kyle started to say, but Miakis interrupted.

"No, no, no!" she said, shaking her head. "That won't do, Richard! 'You three will be back, won't you...'? You've got to say it more...Commander-like!"

"Oh! Um..." Richard thought for a moment, and then took a more assertive, rock-like stance as he looked at each of them. "Sir Galleon! Sir Kyle! Lady Miakis!"

"Yes, sir!" the three knights responded in kind.

"Search the town for any and all suspicious activity and put a stop to it! Then, report back here no later than two hours!"

"Yes, Your Commandership!" With that, the Queen's Knights were gone from the audience chamber.

After they left, Richard let out a chuckle. "That was weird."

"Not really," Lymsleia said as she turned to him. "It just feels like that if you're not used to being in charge. I should know..."

"Huh?" Richard looked at her, his face turning red. "Oh...I forgot about that. Forgive me, Your Majesty! I don't mean to make it sound like I'm complaining! I don't mind it at all."

"It's all right. You're allowed to feel weird about it. It's just...sometimes, you have no choice but to hide it."

"Do you...feel weird about becoming a queen at your age?"

"Yeah. But..." The girl's smile, one serene and profound, spread just a little. "I suppose, like you, I don't mind it. Or I should say, after all I've been through, I don't mind it as _much_."

"Yes..." In contrast to Lymsleia, the commander's expression was turning serious. "I suppose those kinds of events would force most people to grow up. It just seems...cruel."

"It does," the queen said in agreement, and then lowered her head. "It was a real nightmare, in fact. But...it was also reality, and I had to accept it. But sometimes it's strange, the idea that my brother and I are orphans now..."

"Yeah...I know how that is..." Richard said softly, but not at all intentionally.

"You're an orphan, too?"

"Huh?" Richard looked at her, realizing he had already revealed more than he planned to. "Err...I..." He blushed again and briefly scratched the back of his neck. "N-no! Nothing like that! I-I mean, well...let's just say I...I sort of know what it's like to lose a parent."

"Oh...then...that man, Mueller...did he take care of you when that happened?"

"Wh...why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." Lymsleia said, looking intrigued. "It's just...if I didn't know anything about you two, I would've just assumed that he was your father..."

The smile returned to Richard's face. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I wish that were true. I...guess you could say that he took me in when I was about your age." Quickly moving past the sensitive subject, he added, "But enough about that! I'm just lucky to have ended up fighting with Mueller! He's the greatest!"

"Heh, heh..." The queen secretly wished to press for more, but decided to let it go.


	6. Ch5: Insecurity

Close to an hour later, Richard and Lymsleia were still in the audience chamber, awaiting news most fortunate--or unfortunate. Shortly afterward, Luserina had slipped back into the room as well.

"Oh, Luserina." The young queen leaned forward attentively. "Any sign of them yet?"

The noble shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. The knights are still out patrolling."

Somewhat disappointed, Lymsleia sat back with an extended exhalation. "I see. Thank you."

"Your Majesty...?" Luserina asked, eyeing her in concern. "Is something the matter...?"

"Uh...no, not really...I just...can't seem to shake this troubling feeling. By the way, Luserina...did you...notice anything strange while the delegates were in session?"

"No. Lady Haswar was present, but..."

The name caught Lymsleia's interest. "She was? How...how was she?"

"Hmm." Luserina reflected back to the meeting. "Actually, she seemed a bit exhausted. I asked how she was doing, and she mentioned she hadn't been getting much sleep lately because something was bothering her."

"Oh, I can't blame her. With all the activity going on, she probably worries about the clerics as well..."

Luserina shook her head slowly, her face reflecting the intensity of her thoughts. "No...I don't think it's that. She doesn't really feel that she or her people are in danger, but she mentioned a sense of foreboding...too near to be ignored, but not easily in sight..."

"The Nether Gate?" Lymsleia suggested.

Before Luserina could respond, the doors to the chamber opened.

"Your Majesty!" Galleon called, hurrying forward.

Miakis and Kyle were right behind him. "Your Majesty!"

"Y-yes," Lymsleia stammered, then arose. "Galleon, Miakis, Kyle...I'm glad you're safe. What did you find out?"

"Nether Gate!" Miakis shouted. "I was right! They're still lurking around!"

"Have they entered the town?" Luserina asked, alarmed by this news.

Galleon shook his head. "No. We caught two of them at one gated entrance, and another one at another gate, but when we tried to extract any information, they took their own lives."

"Yeah, and that's the weirdest part of all!" Kyle declared, his face a mix of anger and confusion. "Why in the hell would they be trying to sneak in at the gate? These guys are professional assassins. They're more likely to sneak in somewhere, unnoticed. But the guards didn't see them or detect trouble anywhere else, and considering no boats have come in lately, no one's stowed away. So what's their deal? Why appear in broad daylight, where everyone in all of Sol-Falena can clearly see them?"

"Maybe..."

"Huh?" Kyle turned to his temporary commander, who looked deep in thought.

"Maybe...they _wanted_ everyone to see them," Richard finished. "There were only three of them at the gates, right? The reputation of these assassins precedes them, so just seeing that much would be enough to shake the confidence of the people...wouldn't it?"

"Hmm..." Kyle brought his gaze down. "You might be on to something. Without the citizens' confidence, there'd be little to no cooperation. And not even _we_ could calm a screaming mob of citizens and protect Lym at the same time."

"And who's to say how many assassins there are?" Miakis threw in. "There were three here today, and killing themselves off like that makes them appear expendable. For all we know, there could be a bunch waiting in the shadows. After all, more than one murder took place. M-maybe it's just a matter of time. The rest of them could be here tomorrow. They could be here in a week. They could...they could be here--"

"--Tonight!" finished the person from behind them.

Everyone turned around in shock to see Shigure hurrying toward them.

"Welcome back, Shigure," Lymsleia greeted him. "Wh-what do you mean by tonight?"

"We...we followed a group of Nether Gate and intercepted one of their conversations," Shigure explained, taking a moment to catch his breath. "They said...they said...they were planning to slaughter the queen this evening! The appearance at the gates today was to shake the morale of the citizens and soldiers, and also to throw off the knights as to what their true intentions are."

"Well, I've got news for them!" Kyle exclaimed. He was fuming now. "We saw through their crappy plan a mile away! You can be damn sure we'll be ready for them!"

"Hmm." The investigator looked at him, then at the rest of the knights. "Well, I hope you are. The group we saw numbered about twenty-five."

"Twenty-five!" Lymsleia exclaimed shrilly, collapsing back in her seat. "Oh, it makes me sick to think there are still that many around, even after the war..."

Miakis gazed at the girl sympathetically. "Your Majesty..."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty!" Richard reassured her. "We'll take care of them."

"Meanwhile," Shigure continued, "Raven is busy investigating the location of their hideout...as well as the location of the ones behind their deployment."

For a moment, the queen's expression seemed to brighten. "So you have a lead?"

Shigure nodded. "Most definitely. We've noticed a number of them near Lunas. In fact, they left that area sometime last night in order to come here."

"Lunas!" Miakis, Lymsleia, and Luserina cried in unison.

"Damn!" Kyle cursed. "That means...Lady Haswar...and all her clerics..."

"Clerics...?" Lymsleia repeated softly as she grew pensive. She found herself recalling conversations she had with her brother the night of the purification ceremony, as well as just before he and Lyon headed back to the holy land in order to pursue Lord Godwin.

"_You weren't around to hear this, but there are clerics bitter about you and Mother...since our older cousin Haswar's mother originally had the right to the throne, these clerics believe that Haswar should be queen now, even though she's told them hundreds of times she has no desire to rule Falena."_

"_Aunt Sialeeds made sense of why we were located so quickly after our escape from the palace. Remember those clerics I told you about? The ones who didn't like us? They were gone by the time we discovered that Godwin's men were coming for us."_

"We've got to warn them and send over some men, or something!" Kyle was saying as Lymsleia drifted back into the discussion.

"Wait, Kyle." The young girl stood up and faced him, completely composed. "I don't believe they'll harm Haswar."

"How can you be so sure, Your Majesty?" he questioned.

"Luserina mentioned that Haswar was feeling restless about something...something that she wasn't even sure of. 'A sense of foreboding,' to put it in her words. That's got to be the activities of the Nether Gate, considering they're so close to where she is!"

"Yeah, exactly!" the knight told her. "Which is reason enough to believe she's in danger."

"...if the reason was that she was one of my biggest supporters," Lymsleia continued. "Which she is. But there have been no reports of any killings in Lunas, of all places. Don't you find that a little odd?"

"What are you getting at, Your Majesty?" Galleon asked, looking intrigued.

"I think...the people ordering the deaths of my biggest supporters as well as me...may be supporters of Lady Haswar."

"But who would...?"

"Oh!" Luserina exclaimed, turning to the queen. "Didn't your brother and Lady Sialeeds mention that some of the clerics in Lunas were wishing that Lady Haswar was on the throne, and not your mother? And that those very same clerics sold them out to the Godwins?"

Lymsleia nodded. "Exactly."

"Ah..." Galleon shifted his weight back and folded his arms, a mix of clarity and disappointment on his aged face. "It all becomes clear. Ex-clerics too scared to fully act during the Godwins' rule now emerge to take advantage of the supposed weakness and naïveté of a young queen in order to fulfill their objective--to ensure Lady Haswar's rule."

"Weakness? Naïveté? Bah!" Kyle's expression became as hard as Galleon's. "These fools don't know our Lymsleia, and they sure as hell don't know the strength of her knights! When I find the guy behind all of this, I'll kick his ass so hard, he'll be _begging_ for the divine intervention of the Sun Rune!" He quickly looked at the queen with a mortified expression. "Er...th-that's just a figure of speech, by the way..."

"It's okay, Kyle," Lymsleia assured him, her face showing no resentment. "We've all seen how a person completely loses control when bearing the Sun Rune, so I know you didn't mean anything by it. But anyway, these clerics...we've definitely got to find them and bring them to justice."

"Uh, hello?" Shigure finally cut in. "_Who's_ doing the investigating here?"

"Sorry. But...you'll look into that, won't you?"

The investigator hung his head for a moment, annoyed. "You're the boss. Oh, by the way, those three you saw today? They were part of the twenty-five; they went on ahead before the group. So I guess that means you've got a little less to worry about. But they're still plenty dangerous, and I'm not just saying that. Remember, Sagiri and I know better than anyone else. Be careful and all that." He turned around and started to exit the room. "So that's it for now," he continued, though he was talking more to himself than anyone else in the room. "It never ends. I've got to report back to Fuyo, check on Sagiri, get the results from Raven...ugh...it's such a damn pain..."

After Shigure left, Lymsleia turned to those still present. "Anyway, what are we going to do about all these assassins? Can we really handle twenty-something all at once? And what of the townspeople...?"

"It'd be nice if we could intercept a few of them along the way," Kyle suggested. "Of course, we'd have to figure out where they're coming from."

"From the direction of Lunas, that young man said," Galleon said, and then sank back. "But...by the time we assemble a force of men and march out, they'll likely be too close to the palace, anyway."

Richard thought for a moment. "If...only there was a way to let the queen flee...or to evacuate the townspeople so that we could concentrate on protecting Her Majesty..."

"Well, evacuating them's out of the question," Kyle said. "We don't have enough boats to get them to Stormfist or Raftfleet, and there's only one way for them to go on foot and be safe...and that's assuming we have the time to gather them together while protecting the queen. Hate to say it, but we're all stuck here."

"And I'm certainly not abandoning Sol-Falena," Lymsleia stated. "If I'm nowhere to be found, the assassins might start killing citizens. Thank you for the suggestion, but I don't want to give Nether Gate a reason to hurt any more of my people."

"Uh..." The commander's look hardened, growing even more contemplative. "Then...is it possible to put the town's citizens all in one place overnight...?"

"Don't worry about that, Richard," said a voice, its owner entering the room shortly afterward.

"Oh!" Richard exclaimed, surprised by the entrance. "Mueller?"

The Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade's first officer appeared, the commander half a step behind him.

"Hey!" called Wilhelm. "We were talking to that detective brat out there, and he filled us in. Leave the townspeople to us. You concentrate on the queen."

"Then, what are you...?" Richard started to ask.

"Are you hard of hearing, fool?" Mueller berated him. "We shall protect the townspeople. They'll remain in their houses locked up tight, and we'll keep up the security like before. We aren't evacuating or relocating because, based on what that detective said, we believe the queen is the only one presently in danger. Now, if you do your job while we do our job, then there should be little problem!"

"Hey, we get it, man," Kyle said sarcastically. "Cut the guy some slack."

"I will do no such thing!" Mueller retorted hotly, pointing his rod at Kyle. "He has his responsibilities, and he will fulfill them. Otherwise, he will bring shame not only to the Queen's Knights, but to the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade! Now, cease arguing with me. We are wasting time."

Kyle turned around, rolling his eyes. "Gee, he's never one for tact, now is he?" he remarked softly as he walked toward the non-commanding knights, reclaiming his place beside them.

Richard, however, seemed unaffected by Mueller's harsh words, as usual. "I won't let you down, Mueller!" he declared, and then looked at the others with the smile that never broke on the surface. "I won't let any of you down. I swear it!"

Deep down, however, the young commander had begun to harbor feelings that only wished to be addressed.

---

A short time later, Richard stood outside on the bridge between the palace and the town. His arms were at his sides, his face turned toward the setting sun. With this extremely rare moment to himself, he was sorting out the growing conflicts in his mind.

At least, he was in the process of doing so when the other blond knight approached him.

"Hey, man," Kyle greeted him. "I know you said you needed a minute alone, but we wanted to make sure you're all right. Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Emerging from his last thought, Richard turned around. "Oh...hello, Kyle," he said before looking back toward the sunset. "Thanks, but...uh, i-it's nothing. I was just...thinking about tonight."

"Ah." Kyle stepped up beside the teenager, resting his hands on his hips. "Yeah. We all are. Crazy stuff. I hate to say it, but I'm used to it."

"Yeah...I suppose you _would_ be if something like this has happened before."

Noticing the lack of confidence, Kyle looked more in the commander's direction, concerned. "No, really...is something wrong?"

"Err..." Richard lowered his head for a moment before turning to the man. "Well, I know you guys will do fine tonight, but...this position...is still fairly new to me. Maybe...maybe I didn't think my decision thoroughly in taking it. From far away, it seems like a simple enough task, being the protector of the queen and the commander of the knights. But now that I'm actually here, I...do you...do you think I'm capable of fulfilling my duty?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kyle asked, baffled by the question. "You'll probably kick more Nether Gate ass than any one of us. I can't believe you'd lack confidence in your ability now."

"Oh, it's not the act of defeating enemies that worries me. I've been doing that as far back as I can remember. But...having the duty to protect someone...that's another story. Being a mercenary, I knew only how to fight. The only life I had to worry about preserving was my own. But...now...with the queen, I..." He trailed off.

"You think you won't be able to protect her?" the man finished.

"It's not that I don't want to. I'm...just not used to having that duty." Richard let out a nervous laugh. "Honestly, I've never had to protect anyone before. Come to think of it, _I'm_ the one who had to be..." He stopped, realizing for the second time that day that he had treaded on a dangerous subject. "Er...n-never mind. It's just...what if she gets injured while I'm fighting one of the Nether Gate? Or worse, what I take my eyes off of her for one second and she pays for it with her life? I...I don't think I could handle knowing that I was responsible for allowing an innocent life to be lost, especially someone as important as Her Majesty."

"Hey." Kyle put a hand on the shoulder of the troubled teen. "Try not to worry about that. Remember, we're all Queen's Knights. That means that if you aren't able to protect the queen, then one of us is willing to step in to be her shield. Hell, Miakis should be proof of that. We'll all help as best we can."

"Th-thank you," Richard responded softly, though in genuine relief. "I...want to do my best. Nobody that young should ever have to worry about their life, or wonder if they'll even make it to tomorrow's sunrise. That's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, never in a million years."

"Neither would I," said Kyle, but he was eyeing the young commander with suspicion. "But what's with the sentiment all of a sudden? Did...something like that happen to you when you were younger?"

"What? Er...um...of course not! Nothing like that at all! Hahaha. Just...just forget it, okay?"

"All right."

"Anyway..." Richard's uncomfortable look reverted back to his usual gentle one. "If we don't get back in there soon, Mueller will probably come out here with that rod of his. What do you say we head back? I...I just may have a plan."


	7. Ch6: Familiarity

"Oh...welcome back, Richard," Lymsleia greeted the young commander, who was reentering the audience chamber alongside Kyle.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Richard said as he approached.

"So have you had your moment, or are you simply here to waste more time?" Mueller asked impatiently.

"Of course not, Mueller," Richard responded casually. "I needed time to gather my thoughts so that I could come up with a plan and properly carry it out."

"And...?"

"And...I'm sure he has a most brilliant plan," Galleon answered for the teenage commander, giving Mueller a dirty look. "With all due respect, Sir Mueller, I know he's a subordinate in the Mercenaries, but please stop insulting the competence of our commander."

"It's all right," insisted Richard before the infuriated Mueller could even open his mouth. "I'm used to it, and besides, when you're in a position of authority, you might as well get used to criticism. If you can't handle something like that, then how can you handle a bigger conflict, such as this?" Not even stopping to notice that he had completely silenced his own critic with that comment, he went on as the warm smile returned to his face. "Anyway, I wouldn't call it brilliant, but it is a plan. And I need everyone's cooperation."

"Of course!" Miakis said enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir!" Galleon told him.

"And you already know where I stand," Kyle chimed in.

"And you have our cooperation, of course," Wilhelm said, briefly glancing over at Mueller. "Even if certain hard-asses who shall remain nameless don't like to admit it."

The knights' commander let out a short chuckle. "All right, then. Sir Kyle, I'd like to revisit your earlier suggestion of meeting the Nether Gate along the way. I realize with the timing and all, it's cutting it terribly close. But every little bit helps."

"Now you're talkin'," Kyle said with a grin. "So who's gonna lead this unit?"

"Well..." Richard turned to the other members of Lindwurm. "Mueller...Wilhelm...I'd like you to do it."

"_What?_" Mueller exclaimed in disbelief. "_Are you insane? What of the townspeople?_"

Wilhelm held up a hand to silence the first officer. "We'll be glad to."

"Wilhelm, you--"

"Hey, hey, hey," the scruffy man interrupted, his tone stern. "We were given an assignment to defend Sol-Falena and its queen, and that's what we're gonna do. Oh, and don't even try threatening me with that damn rod of yours. You can prod me all you want, but in the end, I'm the one commanding this unit."

"Hmph." Mueller lowered the rod and turned away.

"Don't worry, Mueller," Richard told him. "I'm not suggesting we leave the town completely defenseless. Just intercept the assassins. Wear them down, defeat as many as you can, but...please be careful, too. If they push you back too far, then meet us at the palace and we'll fight them together. Meanwhile, we'll put as many guards and soldiers as we can at the entrances and around the town."

"What if some of them try to approach from the water?" asked Galleon.

"Well, we know they'll be approaching from one general direction, but in case they don't, we'll post soldiers along the docks as well, and bring in all our boats. We won't let any other boats dock. Please make a point of this. No one is to leave or enter the city except for authorized soldiers and messengers."

"So I guess that leaves us in the palace," Miakis said.

Richard nodded. "Right. But also inform the soldiers in town to head for the palace if any Nether Gate slips past them."

"Of course."

"Anything else, kid?" Wilhelm asked, and then became aware of the blunder. "Er, I mean...Commander Richard?"

"Not right now," the teen responded, looking straight ahead with a serious look. "Just stick to that. I'll inform you of any changes, but given the timing, I'm not expecting a whole lot of that."

---

Some hours later, soldiers, knights, and mercenaries had all taken on their respective assignments, in different parts of the area. In the palace were the Queen's Knights and a few select guards, all of whom were on patrol or standing at an assigned post, save for the commander himself.

"Thank you," Richard said to the maid as she let him into the dining room.

"It's no problem," the maid responded. "Well, I'll just be down the hall, preparing Her Majesty's room. It may be a long night, but I believe she is in good hands." Giving an appreciative glance to the commander, she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Lymsleia, the only other occupant of the room, looked up from where she sat. "So...Wilhelm and Mueller are at their assigned positions?"

"According to the messenger, yes," Richard replied, approaching her. "Nothing has happened so far, though...hmm?" He turned his head toward the table.

"What?" the young queen asked, noting his confusion.

"Well...I just noticed you haven't touched anything on your plate since I left you half an hour ago."

"Who can eat at a time like this?"

"I understand, but...I don't think your brother would appreciate it if we let you go without eating. You may be Queen, but you're still a child."

"Oh." Lymsleia briefly turned away with what sounded like an annoyed groan. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

This only made Richard chuckle. "I suppose you're right," he said, crossing over to the window. "But I'm closer to being an adult than you are. Furthermore, I have a duty to protect and ensure your well-being. I think that making sure you have good meal fits in there somewhere."

"Er...maybe." She reached forward with her fork, pushing the soft vegetables around. "But...I just hate being cooped up in here while everyone else does all the work."

"Your Majesty, they're doing all the work so that you'll be able to do _your_ work," the young commander pointed out. "I don't know much about rulers, but being Queen sounds like a big responsibility."

"It can be," she admitted, looking depressed as she sat back again. "But right now, I'm just not feeling very useful. I'm no soldier, and none of the runes in the Sealed Room have responded to me yet, so I can't even use them."

"Are you...worried someone will try to steal the runes again?"

"No. But just in case, Miss Jeane is up there with a few guards and scholars. I'm just...frustrated, is all. I'm the center of all this attention...but sometimes, I feel like a burden."

"Your Majesty..." Richard turned toward the window, gazing outside to the clear night sky. "Your Majesty," he repeated, his tone a little stronger. "I...can't presume to know exactly how you feel. But I do know what it's like to want to be useful. And...I will say this." He turned back around to face her. "You're not a burden. Everyone out there, including me, made the choice to fight for you, and to defend you. To anyone who's willingly made that kind of choice, you can never be a burden. Believe me, Your Majesty, we are happy to do this for you."

"Oh..." The queen stared at him, wide-eyed, stunned by the words. "I...I, uh...I-I know. Thank you, Richard..."

"No problem, Your Majesty."

"Richard..." Lymsleia sat for a moment with her head bowed, her hands in her lap. "Richard."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Feel free to call me 'Lymsleia'."

"Lym--" Richard stopped. "Y-Your Majesty!" he stammered, somehow embarrassed. "I-I couldn't. That would be disrespectful."

His awkwardness only made her giggle. "It's not disrespectful at all, silly," she said. "The Queen and the Commander of the Queen's Knights should be on familiar terms...which...usually happens when the two get married. But even though you're not my husband, for the time being, you _are_ Commander, and we _are_ working closely together. I think we're allowed some familiarity."

"Err...I suppose you do have a point..."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do it all the time. Just whenever it feels natural. All I ask...is that you don't think of it as a crime."

"Ah..." Richard brought his head down, his cheeks still slightly red. "I'll...I'll keep that in mind, but...uh...for someone little more than a stranger to you, you seem to trust me quite a bit."

"Yes, well..." The queen became quiet for a few moments. "I learned the true value of someone's character when Gizel was around," she explained. "Compared to him, most men are trustworthy. But don't get me wrong...that's not the only reason I trust you." She looked up, gazing at him with both admiration and appreciation. "You...were one of the people who supported my brother when he needed it. It isn't just that you're good with a blade, but that you really stuck by him. But...most of all...I've sensed a kindness inside of you that never leaves or fades...it's...the sort of kindness that has made me feel safe since these murders began. You're not just a soldier; you're a true gentleman."

"Y-Your Majesty..." Instead of absorbing the compliment, the teen instead was struck by the deep, sudden sorrow reflected in her expression; it was to a degree he had not seen her reveal to anyone else during his stay.

"Richard, I...I really want to thank you," Lymsleia finished, her countenance finally softening. "You really aren't under any obligation to do this, so I appreciate you being here."

"Your Majesty..." Richard grew lost in thought for a moment, revisiting the fear he had confessed to Kyle earlier that day. "Don't you worry. To ensure your safety, I'll do whatever it takes."

---

Outside Sol-Falena, some distance to the east, battles commenced on the plain, harshly illuminated by torches and faint moonlight. The assassins were first encountered by Wilhelm's group, which defeated two of them with medium difficulty. With the skill levels of the Nether Gate, however, escaping injury was next to impossible.

"Damn these bastards!" cursed Wilhelm as he swung his sword, delivering a smashing blow to the skull of an assassin. The enemy spun around in a half-pirouette and collapsed, death quickly setting upon him.

"Ugh!" Wilhelm ran forward a bit but then stopped, noticing two mercenaries sitting on the ground. "Huh? Johnson! Serge! What the hell are you doing? Now's not the time to slack off!"

"We're not slacking off!" protested Serge, an unkempt young man who was rummaging through a sack. "We're stocking up!"

"Well, whatever! Just hurry up and follow me! There are two more just ahead! We can't let them past!"

"Yes, sir!"

Not too far away, the group led by Mueller had also run into several assassins, and were now fighting them off. Mueller himself stood commanding them, his rod tucked away and instead, a saber in his grasp. Not one to expend his soldiers wastefully, he would frequently join the battles. Toward the end, he had counted five enemy casualties and two of his own, as well as a few dozen injuries. The results alone were proof that the skills of the Nether Gate hadn't at all rusted.

This would not discourage the ones defending Sol-Falena that night, however. Together, under the guidance of their determined leaders, they fought on valiantly throughout the evening hours.


	8. Ch7: Feelings Unsettled

"Sir! Commander! They're retreating!"

"Right..." Still fully alert, Wilhelm looked in the direction of the soldier. "How many did you see?"

"We counted about five," the man replied.

"How many did we take down?"

"If we count what Sir Mueller and the others have defeated...about nine. Nine Nether Gate assassins down."

"Hmm..." Wilhelm lowered his sword with caution and looked around, his expression thoughtful. "There were twenty-two to start, so now we have fourteen less to worry about. That leaves...oh, seven or eight?"

"Five, to be exact!" shouted another voice, one vaguely familiar.

"Huh?" The mercenary commander turned as Shigure, Sagiri, and Raven--a white-haired, mischievous young man--approached. "Oh...hey. Glad to see you're safe, but what do you mean, 'five'?"

Raven lifted up a long, steel claw, a strange grin on his face. "We took out three on the way over here."

"That makes things easier," Wilhelm said, more of his stress vanishing. "So, five retreating and five still hanging around. It shouldn't take us long to--"

"Commander!" the soldier interrupted. "I've just received a report that another five are retreating!"

Wilhelm, as well as everyone else, turned around. "Really? That's good news. Confirm this report and then send a messenger to the palace."

"Yes, sir!"

"So...it's over?" asked Raven, looking somewhat disappointed.

"No..." Sagiri said quietly. "Those who retreat may come back another day. We must be alert..."

Shigure uttered a groan. "Can't say I didn't see _that_ coming..."

---

"M...my hometown?" Richard repeated to the attentive Lymsleia, and then smiled. "Hahaha. Any town is my hometown! As long as Mueller's there, that's where I feel home!"

"Er..." The queen bore an uncomfortable expression at his response. "But...Mueller's not here," she said, reciprocating a nervous half-grin. "Are you saying you don't feel home now?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I do feel a little odd in this uniform," he mechanically began, but then stopped. "N-not that I mind wearing it! Believe me, it's such an honor to!"

Across the audience chamber, standing at the double doors, were Miakis, Kyle, and Galleon, all of whom were studying the two.

"They seem to be comfortably acquainted for only having known one another a few days," Galleon commented.

"I'm not surprised," said Kyle. "They're kind of required to spend a lot of time together, the queen and the commander. At least, that's the case when the two get married. But, uh..." The uneasiness finally manifested on the young man's face. "These two aren't even engaged, let alone married. So is it just me, or does she already have him whipped?"

Miakis let out a giggle. "Oh, it's only temporary. But I, for one, am glad to see them getting along. And he's a pretty good leader so far. I like this commander way more than the last one, don't you?"

"Sure, but I also prefer a pat on the back to a kick in the balls."

"Kyle!" scolded Galleon.

Kyle shrugged. "Just tellin' it like it is, Galleon. Gizel had skill, but he was a constant threat to all of Falena. The only thing Richard is a threat to, aside from the enemy, is Mueller's ego."

"Hmm." The older man shifted his weight back, crossing his arms. "That's true," he said with a brief nod. "But that is another matter that has had me bothered since the war. Why does Mueller push that young man so hard and never give him credit? At least here, we acknowledge one another's strengths."

"Maybe they do things differently in Zelant?" Kyle suggested. "But forget that." His expression turned curious. "I want to know why a tough soldier like that not only puts up with it, but worships the guy in return. Never mind the fact that Richard probably could kick Mueller's ass. How could he remain blissful about someone who treats him like crap?"

Miakis tilted her head. "That _is_ weird," she remarked, her eyes studying Richard. "But I don't think it's our place to ask. There probably is more to the story than what we see, but from what I've been told, neither one of them will talk about it. Sooo...it's probably some big secret that's none of our business."

The blond knight turned to her with a smirk. "You mean you aren't the least bit interested? I find that hard to believe."

"No...I'm just saying that I can respect that. He seems pretty trustworthy, and I don't think any secret of his is going to jeopardize Her Majesty or the Queendom."

"Whatever you say, Miakis. I think you're just as curious as any one of us--"

"Your Majesty!" a voice interrupted.

"Huh?" The three knights moved away from the door and turned as another uniformed guard entered the room.

Richard and Lymsleia broke away from their conversation and looked in the guard's direction; Lymsleia then stood in greeting.

"Yes?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Your Majesty, a messenger has just reported that over half the Nether Gate forces have been defeated, and that the rest have retreated!"

"Really?" asked Kyle.

"Is there confirmation of this?" Miakis demanded.

"Yes, Lady Miakis. Sir Wilhelm's men spotted two groups of assassins escaping within minutes of each other."

"Oh, that's good news." The female knight turned around to Lymsleia with a relieved expression. "Your Majesty...!"

Lymsleia nodded in response, her young countenance weary. "Uh...yeah..."

Miakis looked at Kyle and Galleon. "I'm gonna go see Wilhelm. If any of the Nether Gate comes back, I'll make them regret they ever set their sights on our precious Lymsleia!"

"W-wait, Miakis!" Kyle called as the young woman ran out. He then shook his head, chuckling. "I'm going with her. You coming, Galleon?"

"Well, I'm certain Silva won't mind the additional help." The older man turned to Richard and Lymsleia. "Will you two be all right?"

"Of course, Galleon," the queen responded. "Please help Miakis and Dr. Silva!"

Galleon gave a salute, and then directed his gaze toward Richard. "Then...please take care of Her Majesty!"

"I will," the commander replied, his smile confident as ever. "I'll swear my life on it!"

Accepting the response, Galleon headed out after Miakis, but Kyle took a moment to look back at the teenager, his expression mixed. He then pushed his thoughts from his mind and also exited the chamber.

"It's great how things are turning out," Richard remarked cheerfully, turning to the queen. "Huh?" He noticed her look of apprehension. "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Oh..." Lymsleia shook her head. "I'm...just tired, I suppose. I feel so strange all of a sudden. I'm not sure what it is."

"The Nether Gate, right?" he asked. "That's got to be it. Just because they retreated doesn't mean they won't be back some other time. We can't let our guard down."

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." The young queen forced a brief smile before turning away from him.

_But...that doesn't explain why I don't feel any sort of relief **now**..._


	9. Ch8: His Oath

_My oath..._

_I took an oath..._

_...to...Her Majesty...?_

Such words floated around in his mind, only occasionally forming a complete thought. At the present, he was separated a great distance from the conscious world, small flashes of memory his only link to the ones out there. Little did they please him, but the fact they made sense of his situation somehow gave him a sense of relief. He would be allowed to make peace with it, at the very least.

A sense of peace...something he had unintentionally strived for since his early years, but strived for nonetheless. Misguided admiration and the ability to feign ignorance of his past were proof of this. And now, so many years of striving had led him here, to taking this once-in-a-lifetime oath. He could not think of anything beyond that, and in that sense, he had succeeded in fulfilling this oath. But had he had the chance to look at the whole picture, he might have thought otherwise...

For now, he was limited to recalling bits and pieces of the chaotic events that evening...

---

"Heeeeeey!" Miakis called. "Wilhelm! Mueller! How's it going?"

"Hm?" Wilhelm turned around as the young woman approached, followed by the other two Queen's Knights. "Oh, hey. We've driven off the remaining numbers. As you probably heard, we've defeated about half the Nether Gate forces. The detective kids took out a couple, too. We were just scouting just in case they wanted to make a quick return."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"I must say, I'm relieved that soldier made that report," Mueller was saying as he sheathed his weapon. "Not to say I lack faith in our unit, but those assassins are strong. We've already sustained a couple of deaths and about forty injuries in my group alone, and that was caused by a mere five assassins. Five. I don't know how much longer we could have held out."

"Huh?" Miakis, who had been staring at Mueller quizzically since his first words, now looked at the other knights as if to seek an answer. "That soldier...?"

---

"Your Majesty, you must relax," Richard said, watching the young girl slowly pace back and forth.

Lymsleia shook her head. "I...can't," she responded softly. "I won't be able to rest for days. Not while _they're_ out there."

"I'm sure it will all work out," Richard told her, though he knew he had no way of guaranteeing so.

Considering his words, the young queen found her way back to the throne. "I...hope you're right. I know I have to deal with these kinds of things, but I wish they'd give it a rest once in a while. We just fought a war."

Richard gazed at her sympathetically. "Well...I suppose I'm in no position to argue against that. I'm a mercenary for hire, and I'm always involved in some conflict, so I can't complain. Then again, it's never personal for me, so I don't think I have the right to complain."

"You're still allowed to have opinions," Lymsleia told him. "It's just...harder being in a position where everything you say is going to have some effect on your country. But I'm okay," she quickly added, assuring him with a smile. "I learned very early that I would have to become assertive and selfless at the same time. I'd say I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"You don't have to tell me, Your Majesty!" Richard said, smiling back.

"And what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Er..."

The young queen chuckled. "I'm just kidding," she told him. She then sat back, clasping her hands together. "So, Richard..."

---

"What's wrong, Miakis?" Kyle asked.

The worry seemed to multiply in Miakis' expression. "It's just...why would...a soldier make that report? Her Majesty only authorized certain messengers for communication. No guard or soldier of Sol-Falena is allowed to personally make a report. They can only accompany those making a report."

"Is that true?" Mueller inquired, looking uncharacteristically unnerved. "Then what of the young man who made that report? Are you saying it wasn't one of your soldiers?"

Miakis shook her head. "It couldn't be. They received strict orders." She then looked at Mueller and Wilhelm with sudden hope. "Are you...are you sure it wasn't one of _your_ men?"

"No way," Wilhelm replied. "We were all too busy fighting off those Nether Gate clowns. One of my soldiers, a man I know very well, told me that one of _your_ soldiers gave him the message. He described the guy being dressed up like a soldier of Sol-Falena. Anyway, why does it matter? The point is, the message got across."

"But was it the right message?"

"What do you mean?" the mercenary commander asked.

"That your claim of this soldier can mean one of two things," Galleon informed him. "Either one of our soldiers is hard of hearing, or..."

Miakis' eyes narrowed in despair as she completed the thought. "Or...as of right now, Her Majesty is in grave danger..."

---

"Haha. No, really! Why do you keep dodging the question?"

"Y-Your Majesty..." Richard stammered nervously. "Because...there's...really...nothing to answer about it. All that matters is the present and the future."

The girl studied him intently. "But to be in the present, you must have had a past."

"But...I don't see why that matters," he said, turning his face away. "If you're worried that I'm going to run away, there's no need. Right now, I have a duty, and I intend to fill that duty to the very end. I never take an oath lightly."

"That's good to hear, but I told you, I'm not worried about you skipping out on your duty. You've always struck me as the loyal type." She tilted her head down. "I was just...curious about your past, that's all."

"Well, like I said, there's really nothing to say about it," Richard told her, his smile a bit strained this time. "It's a boring story anyway! Besides, I've fought beside Mueller for so long, that's all I really remember! In fact, when I was your age, I was already sparring with the other sol--" He stopped completely and turned around, listening closely to some unknown sound.

"What is it?" Lymsleia asked in concern.

"I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was just a bird?" the girl suggested, though for some reason, she suddenly felt helpless at the threat of such a creature.

Richard shook his head. "No...more like somebody sneaking around..."

"That can't be. The messenger said the Nether Gate retreated and--"

She was interrupted by the creak of a door. Both she and Richard turned as a severely wounded guard stumbled in a few steps, only to collapse onto the red carpet.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," the stunned Richard stated, "but it looks like the messenger was wrong."

---

"Not that I'm dismissing the possibility," Wilhelm started, eyebrow lifted in confusion, "but should you guys really be so quick to panic? I'm sure that by now one of our men would've seen something."

Miakis' expression did not relent to the man's words. "Nether Gate is Nether Gate. They snuck into a dragon horse cave even though it was right next to Gordius." She let out a frustrated groan. "Oh, I'm not going to wait to find out if I'm right or wrong. I'm going back."

"Just a moment, good knights!"

Kyle, Galleon, and Miakis turned at the sound of the voice. Approaching them was a royal soldier of slim build and average height.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked. "What is it?"

"Several of the Nether Gate assassins have penetrated the city and are now murdering the citizens, one by one!" the man announced. "You are to go into the city and slay these assassins. This is a direct order from the queen."

With nearly matching looks of anger, the three knights all drew their weapons at him.

"Liar," Miakis accused. "First of all, none of the soldiers are authorized to pass along messages. If you were one of our soldiers, you would know that. Who are you?"

An amused laugh erupted from the man. "Why are you wasting time with so useless an interrogation? I am a soldier of Falena."

"Shut up!" the female knight shouted. "If that were true, you'd be a complete disgrace!"

"Oh really, now? For what? For doing the job your messengers are too _dead_ to do? I deserve a medal for my performance. And anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you wasting time with me? Innocent citizens are being slaughtered as we speak."

"Quit lying to the lady!" Kyle ordered him. "If the Nether Gate really are in the city, then they're probably headed for the palace! And you're just stalling us. Wilhelm! Detain this guy!"

"Gladly." Wilhelm stepped forward and snatched the man by the collar. "All right, let's move it along, wise ass. They'll deal with you later."

Just then, everyone saw it--a flash of steel in the moonlight, and Wilhelm stumbling back, completely startled. A groan of pain came from the mercenary commander, and blood began to stream thickly down his arm.

"Wilhelm!" Galleon and Miakis cried out.

"Commander!" Mueller shouted in alarm, immediately drawing his weapon. He lunged past his injured officer and comrade and skewered the unknown soldier through the side of his torso. The soldier let out a gurgle of surprise, and he fell over as Mueller jerked the blade out. An oddly shaped weapon also dropped not too far away from the dying man.

Clutching his wound, Wilhelm looked up with a mix of appreciation and astonishment. "M-Mueller..."

"I know that mark," Mueller stated, sheathing the bloody blade. "It's the underhanded mark of the Nether Gate!"

Miakis only grew more upset. "Which means...our worst fears _are_ true..."

---

"_Are you all right?_" Lymsleia cried as she and Richard approached the injured guard.

"Your Majesty," the guard moaned weakly, raising his head. "It's all...I could do...you must...run away. They're here. They're...here..." With a final breath, he dropped his head and lay still.

The girl stared at his unmoving form, horrified. "No..."

Just then, a familiar presence showed itself in the doorway--a Nether Gate assassin wielding long, twin blades.

"_What?_" cried Lymsleia, taking several steps back. "_They're as far as the palace?_"

Richard promptly drew his rapier. "Your Majesty, behind me, quickly!" he instructed, eyes fixated on the murderous intruder.

"Oh..." Lymsleia did as she was told, rushing past Richard.

The temporary knight's eyes then narrowed. "You'll go no further," he said in a nearly commanding tone.

"What?" the assassin rasped. "Do you think you'll stop me, boy?"

"Yes."

"Prove it...!"

The assassin swung his weapons at Richard one by one; with a secure stance, the teen immediately dodged the first blade, leaning back to evade the second with equal success. When the cycle repeated, Richard deflected one of the blades with great force, causing his opponent to briefly stumble back. Before the intruder could regain his posture, Richard struck hard, stabbing forward at the man's gut. Gurgling, the assassin immediately ceased all action, his arms becoming limp. Richard then pulled out the blade, watching his opponent fall.

As the assassin lay sprawled on the carpet, Richard saw another entering the room, similarly equipped. The teenager grunted in surprise, but remained as he was; he parried a blade when the man attacked. Very briefly, the intruder left himself vulnerable to a good strike, and Richard took full advantage, slamming the weight of the blade against his opponent's chest. The assassin swayed, nearly losing his balance, but he managed to swing sharp steel back at the young swordsman. Richard evaded and thrust forward, severing the man's windpipe with this aggressive stroke of the blade. The assassin's body momentarily locked up, and he collapsed as he was released.

Sheathing the blade, Richard turned and hurried over to Lymsleia. "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded. "Uh huh. Th-thanks..."

Though somewhat inappropriate for the moment, Richard showed her one of his gentle smiles. "No need for thanks. I'm just doing my job."

Lymsleia, however, was now looking at something else. "Oh no..." she said in a hushed, panicked voice, pointing. "Richard...look..."

The commander turned as two more Nether Gate assassins, a man and a woman, wandered into the room. Presumed to have witnessed the previous duels, they both possessed similar vials, both of which they intended to make proper use.

"Argh..." Richard turned completely around and took his weapon in both hands. He stood with his legs shoulder width apart, the rapier pointed upward at an angle, an unusual pose for him. "Your Majesty," he said, initiative once again taking over. "Stay by the throne."

"Uh..." Lymsleia watched as he then left her side. "Y-yes, of course..."

Passing the rapier to his right hand, the teen charged forward at the assassins, who were now in the process of consuming the liquid in the vials. Both he and Lymsleia knew what it was--Raging Nostrum, the horrifying compound that completely spent its user's life in exchange for a few moments of superhuman strength.

"Oh, no you don't!" Richard shouted as he rapidly approached the man. He smacked the closed vial out of the assassin's hand, only postponing the act of taking the drug; furious, the man swung a blade in retaliation. Richard blocked four consecutive attacks by the assassin, countering with a few strikes of his own. The moment Richard backed off, however, he was knocked forward as a searing pain went across his back. He let out a cry but regained his stance, turning as the female assassin came into view with a blood-stained weapon. Noticing the crazed look in her eyes, the teen realized she had successfully taken the deadly drug.

He couldn't remain focused on this for long, however; hearing the man approach from behind, he spun around, dodging as a blade came at him. Richard attempted to hit back, but the aftershock of his injury stunned him; his concentration slipped just a little, his grip following suit. Consequently, the assassin knocked away the rapier, leaving Richard almost completely defenseless.

The man took another swipe at Richard, which proved in vain; the young commander ducked and dropped to the floor, quickly tripping the man.

"S-stay away!" Lymsleia suddenly commanded, albeit shakily, from across the room.

Richard turned to see the female assassin heading toward the queen. Before he could react to this, the male assassin had him in his hold. The teen gasped and attempted to pull away the arms that were now squeezed around him. Fortunately, he managed to create enough distance to slip out without causing more injury to himself. The assassin had no intention of admitting defeat, however, and Richard knew this. Whirling around with great speed, the commander reattached his grip to the assassin's wrists, pushing the deadly blades away from his own flesh.

Lymsleia's eyes widened as the female assassin approached, one blade high in the air and seeking its target.

"Aaahh!"

Richard briefly turned his head, fully realizing the danger the queen was in. "Lymsleia!" he shouted. Without thinking, he drove his knee forward and struck his opponent square between the legs. When the assassin backed off in pain, Richard punched him across the face with powerful force. He then took off, grabbing his weapon along the way.

"Oh..." Lymsleia brought her hands over her mouth, not taking her eyes off her attacker.

"I have a message, I have a m-message," the woman said gleefully, laughing uncontrollably. "The blood of Shahrewar, it still lives. Farewell, _Princess_..."

Lymsleia flinched and shut her eyes as the weapon swooped down in her direction with alarming speed. But to her surprise, it was not she who was struck.

She opened her eyes to see the woman leaning back in shock. She then fell, revealing Richard, who was standing behind her with a crimson-covered blade.

"Your Majesty..." the commander said, panting. "You didn't...she didn't...I'm...glad you're all right."

Lymsleia looked up at him, obviously shaken by the murder attempt. "Richard..." she barely whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "Why...is this happening...?"

Though it was more rhetorical than demanding, the question struck at Richard. "Uh..." His expression then calmed, and he shook his head. "Don't worry, Your Majesty," he said as he turned around, eyes meeting those of the other assassin. He glared when he realized that not only had the vial returned to the man's hand, it was now empty. Still, Richard's determination remained unshaken. "I won't let anything happen to you," he continued. "Just hold on a little longer. I've sworn to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He then looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Just stay here, okay?" With that, he was heading toward the assassin.


	10. Ch9: Fulfillment

Lymsleia gasped as she took notice of the bloody gash that spanned the teen's back almost horizontally.

_He's hurt_, she realized. _He's protecting me, but...what of his safety?_

The assassin let out a growl as Richard approached cautiously, and the two began to circle one another, each awaiting the other's move.

Having grown impatient of the little game, the man lunged forward and struck at Richard, who barely blocked the attack. Under the influence of the drug, the man was slightly stronger than the woman, but he was completely focused on his opponent, making the fight more difficult. The Raging Nostrum also made the assassin more agile, at times even more so than the knight. This was proven as the man took continuous swings at Richard while advancing forward, showing little to no signs of stopping. Richard could only find enough time to evade the attacks, and after a while, blood loss and fatigue began to work against him. Because of this, the assassin was able to nick at Richard's torso, creating a tear in his uniform. The teenager stumbled back in surprise, the cut revealing the tightly weaved armor beneath.

As the man came at him again, Richard swung back, knocking one weapon out of his opponent's grasp. The assassin shrieked and brutally retaliated, his unarmed fist flying at the knight's face. Richard's head snapped sideways, his entire world temporarily exploding into blackness. When the teen's vision returned, he found himself parrying the assassin's single blade with his own, but again, the fatigue would return with a vengeance. At one point, the man struck so hard, Richard simply lost his balance and tumbled. The enemy's blade followed, diving straight toward him, but fortunately, Richard was able to roll out of the way. The commander then managed to lift the rapier, crossing blades with his opponent. Richard showed genuine signs of struggling as the deadly force threatened to destroy both him and his weapon.

Lymsleia watched the whole time as the last strain of hope slipped from her hold. Richard was in a terrible predicament, and though he was her protector, she simply wasn't content with standing by.

_This is wrong,_ she thought, shaking her head. _The commander may act as a queen's shield, but...this isn't fair. He can't die...not like this. I can't...accept being helpless anymore. I've got to do something. I just...I don't know what I can do..._

As despair took over, Lymsleia shut her eyes, only half-aware she was uttering a vocal prayer. "Help me, Brother..." she whispered fiercely, fighting back tears. "Please...help me..."

When she opened her eyes, like a blessed response, she found herself enveloped in a soft blue light. A familiar object was floating downward, hovering about her left hand before fading out.

"Wh...what...?" she gasped. "How did...?"

The assassin chortled as he continued bearing down on Richard. "You're dead, you're dead, you're dead," he repeated gleefully, his strange speech no doubt affected by the drug. "Hehehehe. When I'm done with you, I'll-I'll slit the little girl's throat and smear the walls with her entrails. Hehehehehe..."

The threat filled Richard with sudden resolve, and he pushed the blade away completely, momentarily dropping his own. "I...don't..._think so_...!" he spat, grabbing the assassin by the arms. "You won't...lay a finger on her! Argh!" With inhuman strength, he flung the man to the side, grunting, and then retrieved his weapon before scrambling to his feet. "I'm...I'm the Commander of the Queen's Knights," Richard continued as the assassin also began to rise. "My role is to protect the Queen!"

"Hahahaha!" The crazed man took another effortless swipe at the teenager, but it was easily deflected.

Richard paused, breathless, and then he and the assassin began to circle one another again. "That's right," he said. "You won't get by me. I...I won't let you. You...the Nether Gate...you've caused so much pain for the royal family. But..." He stood firm, ending the odd pacing, his expression full of determination. "Never again! I won't let you hurt Lymsleia...! I'll do what I was meant to do!" Rapier held high in both hands, he charged forward with a thunderous battle cry.

"_I will protect my Queen!"_

---

"Did you hear that?" Miakis asked as the group quickly approached toward the palace doors, one of which was slightly ajar.

"I think we all did," Kyle answered, and then breathed a sigh of relief. "At least we know they're still alive..."

Galleon grabbed the handle on the door and flung it completely open. "Let's hurry!"

---

Richard and the assassin continued their duel, which was nothing short of intense. Lymsleia watched in awe, but did not forget the odd gift bestowed upon her.

_I've got to help him..._ she thought frantically. _But how?_ _How do I...how do I use the rune?_

Richard stumbled back, clutching his shoulder as a red substance leaked through his fingers. "Ugh..." He brought his bloody hand forward and briefly studied it, but any physical agony in his expression faded. "Good...good..." he said, panting. The smile, though wearied, returned to his face. "How can I...thank you...for giving me this opportunity...?"

The assassin only shrieked in response and charged at Richard again.

Calm as ever, Richard readied himself, and then took off in the assassin's direction. "Good answer...!"

There were simultaneous stabbing noises at the point they crossed one another; Richard cried out as a sharp pain registered in his side, and he gagged, blood spilling from his mouth.

Lymsleia let out a frightened gasp, clamping both hands over her mouth.

The assassin growled and removed the blade as Richard followed suit. While the assassin immediately collapsed, Richard staggered a few steps before falling down.

"Richard...!" Lymsleia started to rush toward him when she realized, to her horror, that the assassin was getting up.

"Heh heh heh heh..." The man moved himself to a standing position, despite his wounds and tattered uniform suggesting he was not in that lucky a state.

The young queen shook her head in disbelief. "No..."

Ignoring her, the assassin approached Richard. "Now _die_," he roared. "Die, die, die, die, die _die_ _die diediediediediedie!_"

"No!" Lymsleia shouted, drawing closer, the adrenaline suddenly coursing through her.

"Your Majesty," Richard said weakly. "Run away...hide..."

"I can't," she started.

"Please...Your Majesty...the drug will wear off...very soon..."

The tears began to brim her eyes. "He'll take your life before then. I..." She clenched her fists tightly. "I won't let him do that...!"

"Your Majesty...?"

What she previously believed to be a small burst of adrenaline was now becoming a mysterious, focused power. It began to speak to her, not as a voice, but more as an urging toward a certain objective. Lymsleia briefly closed her eyes, allowing every pure desire from her heart to manifest itself and join with this new power. Its aura surrounded her, traveling toward the rune in her fist. And then, as though wisdom of ages past had been instilled in her, she knew in her heart just what needed to be done.

The assassin lifted his weapon, preparing to strike Richard deep in the heart.

"Stay away from him!" Lymsleia shouted, raising her left arm high. A strong beam of light shot out from her hand and toward the assassin, instantly knocking him away. The man flew some distance and crashed to the floor, his body violently convulsing twice before settling with a death rattle.

It was silent for a while, and the queen stood still, not believing what had just happened. Just then, a voice brought her back to her senses.

"Your Majesty..."

"Oh!" Lymsleia lowered her hand and finally rushed to Richard's side, quickly kneeling. "Richard...are you...are you..." Her hands hovered everywhere above him, as she had no guarantee that touching him would not further cause him pain. "...d-does it hurt...?"

"Ahhh..." Richard managed to let out a chuckle. "Would you believe me if...if I said...I've had worse happen to me...? Heh...heh heh..."

Seeing through his forced happiness, Lymsleia felt her heart twist, and one hand finally came down to meet his. "Richard..." she whispered, tears rolling down her face. "Please don't die."

"Don't cry, Your Majesty," he replied weakly, though his smile was unfading. "You're safe now. Sorry I messed up...on that guy..."

The queen shook her head. "Don't be silly. You did the best you could. I'm...I'm so grateful..."

"Really...?" Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Then...I'm glad," he said, his head turning away slightly. "I did it. I fulfilled...my oath..."

He then closed his eyes, drawing nearer and nearer to sweet slumber.


	11. Ch10: Devotion

"Your Majesty!" Miakis called frantically as she ran through the open doors. "Oh..." She covered her mouth with her hands as Kyle and Galleon caught up with her.

"Your Majesty," Galleon repeated, shocked by the sight before him. The floor of the audience chamber was littered with the blood and corpses of four Nether Gate assassins and one royal guard, and presumably Richard's blood.

"Richard!" called Wilhelm's voice. He appeared a moment later with Mueller; both had been contemplating the state of their subordinate, but neither was truly prepared for what either beheld.

A tearful Lymsleia turned her head as they all approached. "Miakis, Galleon, Kyle," she said, choking back a sob. "I'm so glad you're all right. You too, Wilhelm, Mueller. But..." She sniffled, turning back to Richard. "I wish I could say the same for him..."

Galleon hurried over to Richard's other side and knelt down, examining the teenager. "He's not dead," the older knight eventually stated with relief. "He's...in a very deep sleep, but he's losing a lot of blood, too."

Mueller scowled, turning his head. "That damn fool," he rasped. "Can't even protect a young girl without nearly getting himself killed..."

"What?" Lymsleia demanded as she looked up in Mueller's direction. "I can't believe you. Do you even know what Richard went through tonight? He had to fight four assassins on his own, and two of them were using that...that stuff!"

"No!" Miakis gasped.

"Ugh!" Kyle was equally appalled. "Not the Raging Nostrum again?"

"Yes," Lymsleia told them, then brought her icy gaze back to Mueller. "But in spite of that, he fought bravely. He insisted on fulfilling his oath, and...and that's exactly what he did!"

"He's not supposed to get himself killed!" Mueller declared, much to everyone's surprise. "That's been embedded in his mind since he was little! If anything, I would _think_...that's the one thing he would've held on to..."

"What do you mean?" Lymsleia asked.

Mueller groaned and turned away.

"Mueller," Lymsleia started to say, but was cut off by Wilhelm.

"The important thing is that Richard recovers," Wilhelm said, then looked at Galleon. "How's it lookin', man?"

"Not too well," Galleon responded, using a cloth to cover the wound on the teenager's side. "I've only managed to slow the bleeding. Slow it, but not stop it. If we don't get him to a doctor soon..." He lowered his head solemnly. "...then it'll be over for him."

"No..."

Miakis turned to the one who had uttered the protest. "Your Majesty..."

Lymsleia shook her head. "That's not fair..." she continued tearfully. "Is that supposed to be his reward, after everything he's done?"

"He is a soldier, Your Majesty," Galleon pointed out calmly. "One must accept this way of life if he is to commit himself to the battlefield."

"That's not good enough!" the girl shot back. "I can't...I _won't_..." A familiar humming then brought her out of her nearly hysterical state, and she lifted her hand as a blue light emanated from it.

Miakis gaped, wide-eyed. "Your Majesty...! Is...is that...?"

Lymsleia gazed at the rune as it transferred some of its light to the one deeply slumbering before her. "Yes...the Dawn Rune..." she said as if in a trance. "I...I must..." She then closed her eyes, trying to focus the rune's power. Just when she believed to have had any kind of grasp on it, however...

"Wh-what...?" The girl opened her eyes, realizing the rune was leaving her. It completely separated itself from her hand and rose higher and higher until it disappeared from view. "No, w-wait...!"

"Your Majesty," Galleon said, removing the cloth. "The bleeding has stopped. It would appear...the rune has saved this young man."

"Just like that time with Lyon," Miakis commented, awed by the events before her. She then breathed a sigh. "Oh, thank goodness. Can we take him to the infirmary?"

The older man nodded. "I think so. But we have to be careful. He's still badly injured."

---

Some time later, the group had all gathered outside the door to the infirmary. Richard was inside, being observed by Silva and Murad.

"I just can't believe this," Lymsleia said, though it was more to herself than anyone else.

"Your Majesty?" Miakis asked. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be all right..."

"I know," the girl responded softly. "I'll...just never be able to get that image out of my mind. The way he fought and fought on, and..." Her expression turned sad. "...the way he tried to hide his pain. He tried so hard to protect me...and he put on a brave, gentle face. No matter what was done to him, he just...smiled back and...showed his appreciation." She shook her head. "But...that's abnormal. It's wrong. There's no way _anyone_ can endure as he did. Keeping the pain locked away, it's almost like...almost like..."

"...like looking into a mirror?" Miakis finished.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I just seem to remember a certain princess vowing not to cry for as long the Godwins were in power. All she did was keep it together for the sake of all of us. She considered it her duty...just like Richard considered protecting you _his_ duty." The female knight tilted her head at the girl. "So...why do you think what he did is so strange?"

"Ah... I...I see what you mean..." Lymsleia turned away, her face turning slightly red. "But...seeing him fight...made me remember how you all fought for me...how Brother fought for me. And because so many were willing to fight for me...so many died senseless deaths. I mean, don't misunderstand..." She looked up at Miakis. "I'm not blaming myself. I know there would have been senseless deaths regardless. I just...hated feeling helpless."

"Oh...Lym, you're not helpless. You've accomplished more at your age than...than...just about every child I can think of!"

"Maybe, but I wasn't always in control of those accomplishments. And other times, I wanted to be of some help. I'm not some...fierce warrior, but I want to be able to do _something_. Miakis...we all know I'll have a husband eventually. But...I don't want a repeat of what happened tonight..."

"Your Majesty..." Miakis' eyes narrowed sorrowfully, and she drew the girl into a hug. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you! That was so stupid of me!"

"Huh?" Lymsleia was surprised by the outburst. "M-Miakis...you can't apologize for something like that. You couldn't have known. Besides, we received official reports of a retreat. Anyone else would've thought it safe to leave."

Letting out a few sobs, the female knight released Lymsleia and moved back. "I'm...I'm just so glad you're safe," she said, wiping her eyes. "Richard...he really came through. As far as I'm concerned, he's a true knight."

Kyle, who had been leaning against the wall, showed a smirk at the comment. "You won't hear any arguments from me." He then turned to Wilhelm and Mueller. "Hey, if you ever get tired of the guy, send him our way, won't you?"

"Hmph." Mueller folded his arms and simply turned away.

Wilhelm looked at his first officer for a moment, and then at Kyle. "That's not a bad idea...but really, it's the kid's decision, and I doubt he'll be trading positions anytime soon. Besides, I don't think the Lindwurm Mercenaries would appreciate it much if I just let 'the Blademaster' go..."

"Oh...!" Lymsleia cried as Murad appeared. "Dr. Murad...how is he?"

"Nearly comatose, according to Silva," replied the man, whose angled face seemed paler than usual. "He's very weak, but somehow, he's holding on."

"Could we see him?" Miakis asked.

Murad nodded. "Yes, but keep it down. He's not in any condition to take any more stress."

---

One by one, the group entered the room, slowly gathering by Richard's bedside. Richard himself laid still, the blanket pulled up nearly to his chest. He was shirtless, bandages circling his shoulder, as well as around his chest...most likely to treat the wound on his back. The group studied him with a sense of wonder; it was a rare time he was seen without a smile.

"He's...so fragile," Lymsleia commented sadly. "Back in the throne room, he was a nearly unstoppable swordsman. But now, lying there, you would never suspect..."

Miakis looked at her sympathetically. "Your Majesty, if this is too much for you, why not rest in your bedroom? We'll all watch over you."

The girl shook her head. "No. I want to be here. It's not much, but it's what I can do right now. I'm sorry, but...could I just have one moment alone with him?"

Miakis looked at the other knights, and then at Mueller and Wilhelm, as though to seek their approval. When they all nodded in some way, she turned back to Lymsleia. "Of course...Your Majesty. We'll just be outside the room. And we won't go anywhere this time."

"Thank you," Lymsleia said with a glum smile. When everyone was gone, she moved closer to Richard. "Richard, I..."

"I'm so glad you're alive. I was afraid...you would prove yourself honorable and be cruelly rewarded for it. I-I mean...I know that's silly. And...you probably wouldn't mind anyway." Her smile began to sag. "That's...just the kind of person you are. You're strong, in many ways."

"I hope...you stay that way..."


	12. Ch11: Blood

Lymsleia tossed and turned all evening long, but hadn't gotten any sort of rest. She had requested to stay in the infirmary, so periodically, she would get up and check on Richard. His condition, unfortunately, would not change.

"Your Majesty?"

Lymsleia broke out of her thoughts and set her eyes on Miakis, who had entered the room. "Oh...Miakis."

"How are you, Your Majesty?" the female knight asked as she came closer. "Did you get any sleep?"

The queen moved herself to a sitting position, bringing her legs over the side of the bed. "Not really," she admitted. "I might have drifted off a couple of times, but it wasn't for very long."

"I see. Then...how is he? Any change?"

Lymsleia shook her head. "No. He just...lies there." She momentarily brought her gaze toward Richard. "It looks like he's just sleeping...but...it's a deep sleep, like Galleon said." Feeling her eyes grow moist, she then turned to the young woman. "Miakis...I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Miakis asked, listening intently.

"I...I want you to train me in combat."

Miakis' jaw dropped. "Your Majesty!" she cried. "What for? You shouldn't put yourself in any unnecessa--"

"Miakis," the girl interrupted.

"Uh...y-yes?"

"You remember our conversation from last night, don't you?" Lymsleia briefly lowered her eyes. "I don't want to be useless anymore. I'll have to take a husband one day, but I don't want him dying for the sake of protecting me."

"But...Your Majesty..." Miakis started, shaking her head, "protecting you _is_ the duty of the Commander of the Queen's Knights. Are you saying you'd rather throw yourself out there, and be vulnerable to any threat?"

"No, I..." The young queen sighed. "That's not what I meant at all. I'm not asking to be on the front lines in war. I'm not even asking to be an exceptional warrior. I just...want to know enough to defend myself in the worst kind of situation, and if need be, my husband. Even if I could depend on the runes...I don't want to resort to using Mother's methods."

"Your Majesty..." The female knight gazed at the girl, her frightened expression now replaced by an intrigued one. "Last night, the Dawn Rune...you had it for a while, didn't you?"

Lymsleia nodded. "Yeah. I don't even know how or why I got it. One minute, I'm watching Richard fight the Nether Gate, and the next, I'm destroying the final assassin with the Dawn Rune. But, Miakis..." The stress was back. "What if the rune _hadn't_ sought me out then? That assassin...would've...and-and Richard would've..." She found herself being pulled into a hug.

"Your Majesty," Miakis said soothingly, her arms wrapped lightly around the girl. "I...won't argue anymore. I'll do it. I'll teach you a few things...on one condition..." She moved back, her voice and expression becoming firm. "...that you continue to allow us all to do our jobs!"

Lymsleia managed a weak smile. "I'd never take that away from you guys. I just want to help once in a while."

Miakis smiled back. "Deal." She released Lymsleia and moved back. "By the way, I'm told that Miss Jeane is looking for you."

The queen was confused. "Miss Jeane? But why would--" It then hit her. "Oh. That's right." She turned around to Richard, who remained as still as ever. "I hate to leave him...but there's something I need to know, and I think Jeane may be able to clarify it."

---

Not too long afterward, Lymsleia, accompanied by Miakis, entered the audience chamber. It was empty except for a few palace guards, as well as Galleon, Kyle, and Luserina Barows.

"Your Majesty," both Kyle and Luserina greeted her.

"How are you, Your Majesty?" Galleon asked.

"Fine," Lymsleia responded as she approached the throne. "And how are you all?"

"Huh?" The question seemed to catch the older knight off-guard. "Oh, uh...just fine. Ready to serve you."

The girl smiled as she took a seat. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. "By the way, is Miss Jeane in the palace?"

"Oh, yeah," Kyle responded. "I wouldn't forget a hot--err, I mean, she's up in the Sealed Room, I believe."

"I see. Then could one of you get..." The queen paused as Kyle walked away with a rapid stride. "...uh, Kyle?"

"Glad to do it, Your Majesty!" the man replied, not even stopping to look at her. If a person's expression were accurately reflected through the tone of his words, then no one in the room could refute the big smile that was probably on his face.

When he was gone, Luserina approached the queen. "Your Majesty, word of last night's invasion is spreading to other towns. Surely they await your orders. What will it be? Have them send a force to defend Sol-Falena?"

Looking depressed, Lymsleia let out a sigh. "It seems we have to. We've taken some damage to our numbers, and the commander has also been critically wounded. There's no telling when he'll be back in action."

"Then I will send word immediately."

"Thank you, Lady Luserina."

The noble girl curtseyed, and then was on her way.

A while later, the door reopened, and in walked the scantily-clad runemistress and the smirking Kyle. "Your Majesty," Jeane addressed her.

"Yes." Lymsleia stood up as the woman came closer. "I was told you had something to discuss with me. Is it...the rune?"

"It is. Some time last evening, the Dawn Rune left the Sealed Room. Kyle told me you were in possession of it for a while, correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I mean, I'm certainly not complaining. It really arrived at a convenient time. What I don't understand is why then, after all the times it wouldn't come to me?"

"Hmm..." Jeane studied the young girl, and then shot a glance to the other knights. "I have a theory, but that's all I have. I believe the rune came to you because you called it."

Confusion appeared on Lymsleia's face. "I called it? That's impossible. I've studied magic, but I have yet to be that gifted."

"This goes beyond magic," the woman stated. "A rune will choose a master it deems worthy. Perhaps in the past, the rune did not consider you worthy, but obviously, that's no longer the case."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would it think I'm worthy now? All I did was panic and pray to Brother for help."

Jeane chuckled lightly. "On the contrary. It does make sense. If you recall, your brother was the previous owner of the rune. While he fought to liberate Falena, the rune likely recorded his desire to also rescue you. This may be why the rune came to you when you called it--it was protecting you in your brother's stead."

"Not because I was worthy?" the girl asked, still lost.

"Both, really," Jeane clarified. "It wanted to protect you, but it wouldn't have done so unless it thought you worthy. As I said, this is just a theory. While we have some information on the runes, no one can really say why they sometimes act the way they do. But I believe the fact that you're both the ruler of Falena and the natural inheritor of the Sun Rune, as well as the sister of the former bearer of the Dawn Rune...all played a factor in the Dawn Rune's decision to choose you."

"So..." Miakis tilted her head, looking contemplative. "The queen is a natural choice for the Dawn Rune, but it only came to her because it remembered how much her brother wanted to save her? That...er...sort of makes sense! I guess."

"It might not have thought to approach her before then," the runemistress replied, turning back to the queen. "Or it might not have been ready to. It could even be said that you weren't ready to bear it, Your Majesty. If you recall, the Sun Rune also rejected you because you didn't have the proper qualifications."

"And that's why I have to..." Lymsleia brought her gaze down for a moment before looking at her female bodyguard. "Miakis..."

Miakis' expression softened. "Your Majesty..."

"Huh?" Kyle finally broke out of his trance, his eyes passing between Lymsleia and Miakis. "Did I miss something?"

"Huh? Oh..." Lymsleia cleared her throat. "Well...I was worried about not being able to rely on the runes, but even if I could...I wouldn't want to all the time. So, I, uh...I've asked Miakis for some combat training. I mean, just enough to defend myself in the worst case scenario."

Galleon's eyes widened. "Your Majesty, are you sure?"

"Yes. But I won't intentionally put myself in danger. I'm still depending on the strength of my knights. Just...consider me the occasional helping hand."

Galleon looked at Kyle, who looked at Miakis. The three exchanged glances once more, nodding.

The older man then kneeled before Lymsleia. "It would be an honor to have your assistance, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, just...try not to show us up _too_ much," Kyle added, looking anxious. "And I know you can, considering you're the daughter of Queen Arshtat and Commander Ferid."

Lymsleia managed to crack a smile at his words. "Thank you," she said with genuine appreciation, looking at all her knights. "All of you, thank you."


	13. Ch12: Scars

Later that day, Queen Lymsleia, accompanied by Miakis, headed back to the infirmary. Though they arrived at the room with a plan already in mind, they were met with something unexpected.

...that 'something' being Richard's presently active voice. A departure from his gentle, easygoing nature, the barrage of frightened pleas was enough to alarm any passerby.

"What's going on?" Lymsleia asked immediately upon entering the room.

Mueller, who was sitting at Richard's bedside, turned slightly. "It's nothing for you to worry about," he told her calmly. "It's just a recurring nightmare. He'll be all right."

"But..." Lymsleia came closer, watching Richard anxiously. "If he keeps moving like that, won't he reopen his wounds?"

"Well, according to Dr. Silva, the Dawn Rune sealed his wounds to the point where they were no longer life-threatening. He's physically spent, but he's getting stronger. Even if he reopens a wound, it can easily be treated."

"Even so, I don't think--"

"Agh...!" moaned Richard, rapidly turning his head. He was still unconscious. "No...I did...everything...I-I did...so...why...?"

Mueller turned back to the teenager. "Richard..."

"**_No...!"_ **Richard cried out, though it clearly was not in response to the man. His entire body seemed to tense up. "You promised...I did...I did everything...all the children...get to play...so why can't I...argh..."

"How horrible," Miakis remarked, her expression nearly matching Lymsleia's. "Was the battle that hard on him, or..."

Mueller let out an exasperated sigh. "This goes beyond last night's battle," he explained reluctantly. "This...goes as far back as his childhood. I'll say no more."

"_You promised me..."_ came Richard's faint voice.

"Richard."

"It's...never good enough...why...?" The teenager's eyes were closed, but everyone could see the anger and heartbreak in his expression.

"Richard," Mueller repeated a little more loudly, his voice rigid. "It's me."

"Stay away from me...I mean it..."

Mueller turned to the stunned visitors, his face apologetic. "Listen, Your Majesty. I don't mean any disrespect, but I think it's best you leave. You...shouldn't have to see this."

Lymsleia looked despondent, but she shook her head. "With all due respect, Mueller, I've seen far worse than somebody having a nightmare. Besides, I owe it to him to be here, whether he's presentable or not."

Mueller started to reply, but was interrupted.

"**_S...stay away...!"_** Richard shouted as he rolled onto his side, away from everyone. The bedsheets slid away to the teenager's waist, giving everyone a disturbing eyeful.

Lymsleia gasped, horrified, and brought a hand to her mouth. There, on Richard's back, were a multitude of scars that spanned his slender frame, too numerous to have been acquired in his young life, and too healed to have been earned in recent battles. "I'm sorry...!" she exclaimed, rapidly shifting her gaze between the teenager and Mueller. "I-I didn't know. Please forgive me!"

"Ah..." Mueller shook his head, and then stood up. Reaching over, he grabbed Richard by the shoulders and brought him back to his original position. "If the blame belongs anywhere, it's with the past. As much as this fool annoys me, I, uh...can't blame him for being the way he is." As if in response to these words, the young swordsman reached up with a hand and clutched the older man's wrist out of some inexplicable fear...or maybe instinct. It was a bizarre thing, sad and unnerving and, in a way, touching, yet it all somehow made sense, the sight of Richard clinging to Mueller like a scared child.

When Richard finally showed signs of calming down, Mueller moved out of his grasp. "Heh. And besides, he works harder than all my other soldiers. If I had to think about it, it's a fair trade-off for all the times he acts like a babbling idiot." He turned to Lymsleia. "Anyway, I think the nightmare's passed. I'm going to find the other idiot and drag him back from whichever woman he's chasing today."

"Uh..." Lymsleia watched as the man walked past her.

Mueller stopped at the door. "Your Majesty," he said. "Please forgive my rudeness earlier."

"Oh, that's...that's not..." Before she could finish her sentence, however, Mueller was gone.

Lymsleia turned back to Richard, studying his still form with concerned eyes. So Richard did indeed have a past...a past both he and Mueller were determined to cover up. Yet was it every bit as horrible as it sounded?

As if to answer her question, Richard mumbled something.

"Father..."

He would not say anything else for the rest of the night.

---

Three days passed before there was any improvement in Richard's condition. Queen Lymsleia, the Queen's Knights, the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade, as well as everyone else were all nothing short of anxious. However, this was mostly due to the threat that had swept the area in the last several days. There had been no activity since then, nor had there been word from the Oboro Detective Agency, who had been investigating all the while. The only comfort to be drawn from the entire situation was the arrival of forces from both Stormfist and Rainwall, which had been strongly defending the palace and the city.

As there was nothing to do at the moment except wait for news, Lymsleia thought it the perfect time to begin her training. And so, during certain hours of the day, the audience chamber had turned into a training area. Lymsleia had traded her robes for a more favorable outfit, and was now awaiting instruction.

Miakis approached the girl with a wooden stick, short and shaped to near perfection. "Here, Your Majesty."

"Er..." Lymsleia accepted the item with some confusion. "What's this?"

"It's a practice sword."

"A sword?" the queen asked, looking hesitant. "Do you think I'm suited for something like this? I was thinking more long the lines of a longbow..."

"We could teach you that, too," Miakis replied. "But you've also got to learn how to defend yourself at close range. Don't worry; I'll be using a practice sword, too. See?" She held up another similar wooden stick. "Now, today, we'll teach you some very basic moves, like attacking and defending. That is, of course, if you think you're ready for it."

"I'm ready!" Lymsleia declared, grasping the sword's hilt tightly. A look of shock then registered on her face, and she gasped, dropping the weapon.

"Your Majesty! What's wrong?"

Embarrassed, the girl lifted the hand that had been holding the weapon. There, lodged not too deeply in her palm, was a medium-sized splinter. "I, uh...guess I should've put on some gloves first."

"Err..." Miakis was looking equally sheepish. "Yeah, I should've made that lesson number one. Don't worry, though. We'll come back to this lesson just as soon as we see Dr. Silva."

Lymsleia shook her head. "I'm fine," she insisted. She pulled out the splinter, drawing a tiny pool of redness. "Just a small flesh wound. We don't need to trouble Dr. Silva for that."

"At least let me get some bandages," the female knight offered. She turned to Galleon and Kyle, who were also present in the room. "Hey guys, stay with Lym until I get back, okay? Maybe you could give her a few tips, too."

"Of course, Miakis," Kyle said as the young woman left the room.

When she was gone, Lymsleia retrieved her sword. She walked over to the throne area and took a seat on the step, her shoulders slumping.

Noticing her gloomy manner, Kyle said, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. None of us are really good when we start. And at the risk of embarrassing myself, I couldn't hope to wield a dagger half as well as Miakis. We all have our strengths and weaknesses."

The queen shook her head. "It's not that. I don't expect to become as good as any one of you."

"Then...what's the matter?"

"I can't stand this waiting. Not knowing what the Nether Gate is up to, not knowing what their bosses are planning..." She let out a sigh. "Not knowing what will happen to Richard..."

"Well, Silva says he's getting better, right?" Kyle asked.

"Indeed," Galleon said, responding to the name. "I'm sure that young man will be back in a matter of days."

"And then what?" Lymsleia questioned them. "We'd still be waiting for news..."

"Your Majesty...I may not be in a position to demand such a thing, but please try to look on the bright side."

A laugh erupted from the young queen. "Galleon, saying 'please' is hardly demanding!" she exclaimed. "But you're still right. There have been a lot of good things that have happened in spite of everything else. The assassins were driven away and haven't been back since, and no one else has been murdered. I'm certainly grateful for that."

Kyle grinned. "That's the spirit."

"Your Majesty!" called Miakis. She burst into the chamber, and then stopped to catch her breath, her hands on her knees. "Oh...Your Majesty..."

"What is it?" Lymsleia asked, standing up. "Did you get the bandages?"

"Err...no. But I've got some good news."

"What is it?"

"It's Richard," Miakis replied, looking every bit as cheery as she sounded. "He just woke up a few minutes ago."


	14. Ch13: Tin Man

"Well, I wouldn't say it's been a real picnic, but it definitely doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Richard told Wilhelm. He was sitting up in bed, sounding as chipper as ever. "I thought by now that I'd be in a lot of pain, or...just not as lucky. Ha ha."

"Yeah," Wilhelm said, looking contemplative. "I thought the same. But, uh...there's a very good reason for that from what I've heard."

Seeing the man's expression, Richard deduced that the reason was not so simple. "Are you saying Dr. Silva isn't...?"

"Oh, she definitely took care of you. But something else happened back in the throne room before we brought you here. And...if I remember correctly, something similar happened with that bangin' bodyguard."

"Huh?" Richard was confused by Wilhelm's language for a moment, but managed to put two and two together. "Oh. You mean when that girl, Lyon, was stabbed? I heard that the Dawn Rune healed her." His face became full of shock as it hit him. "Are you saying that's what happened to me? But the rune was in possession of..."

The man nodded, his grin spreading. "That's right. Her Majesty the Queen."

"Ah..." The teenager felt his face grow warm, and he lowered his head. "That's twice I owe her."

"What do you mean?"

Richard recapped the event of fighting the final assassin, who had taken the Raging Nostrum. He watched Wilhelm's expression change as he explained how Lymsleia struck down the assassin with the power of the Dawn Rune. "I was surprised to see the rune," Richard continued. "I was sure Her Majesty said the runes weren't reacting to her."

"Well, lucky for you, one of them did!" Wilhelm remarked.

Richard smiled. "You mean, lucky for the Lindwurm Mercenaries. What would you do without your Blademaster?"

"Heh, well, listen to you." The older man raked a hand through his own scruffy hair, shaking his head. "Who would've thought you had an ego?"

Richard laughed in response at this, and soon, Wilhelm joined in.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked.

The two mercenaries turned as Miakis entered the room, followed by Kyle and Galleon.

"Oh, hello," Richard greeted them politely. "And hello again, Lady Miakis. Glad to see you're all okay."

"Then it's true!" called another familiar voice. The girl pushed past the knights and hurried to the teenager's bedside. "You _are_ awake. That's good news."

Richard stared at the girl, not recognizing her at first. Before he could inquire about her identity, it hit him. "Your Majesty? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Don't tell me you've--" Lymsleia stopped as she saw Miakis giving her a strange look. She then looked down, realizing Richard had every right to be confused. Instead of her royal robes and crown, she was dressed in black, an outfit suited more to a spy than to a queen. "Oh. Uh...I was in the middle of something when we got the good news."

"Yeah, we were trying to teach her how to handle a sword," Kyle said.

"Really?" asked Richard with genuine interest.

"I just want to be able to help once in a while," Lymsleia quickly explained, somehow embarrassed that he now knew. "I still rely on the Queen's Knights and the commander more than ever, but I'd also like to rely on my strength, too, instead of on some rune."

Richard's expression softened. "Well, it's good to know the knights won't be out of a job," he said, lowering his head with a smile. "And speaking of runes, Your Majesty...I wanted to thank you for saving my life...twice."

"Oh..." Lymsleia's cheeks reddened. "It's...it's no big deal. Anyone would've done the same if they had the rune. A-and besides, you're forgetting that you saved my life a few times, too."

"I haven't forgotten. It was my duty, Your Majesty."

Wilhelm snickered. "Listen to him. Two minutes ago, he was the Blademaster. Now he's Mr. Modest in front of the ladies. Good thing Mueller ain't here to set you straight, eh?"

"Where is he, anyway?" Galleon asked.

"He'll be back," Wilhelm replied. "He just went to tell the other mercenaries the news about Richard."

"I'll bet they'll be glad to hear it," Kyle said, then looked at the teenager. "I talked to a few of them, and they were really impressed with the way you handled things here. Sounds like a lot of them really look up to you."

Wilhelm nodded. "Damn right. One of the best fighters in the Lindwurm Mercenaries turned Sacred Games participant turned Commander of the Queen's Knights. The kid is going places; who can blame them?" He then turned to Richard with a mixed, though fully non-serious, expression. "Knock it off, would ya? The ladies are starting to take notice, and I can't pick up any if they're too busy drooling over you."

Richard was blushing. "You make it sound as though I'm relentless. But that's not true! Mueller's the reason I even got this far."

"Yeah, but Mueller didn't force you to be a mercenary, a tournament fighter, or a commander. He just suggested those things. You made the decision to become all of that. I mean, hey, I know you're grateful to the guy, but the truth is, you're the one making all the effort."

"Maybe," the teenager replied, though he seemed reluctant to believe it. "I just believe in giving credit where it's due."

"And so do the rest of us," Wilhelm said, and then turned to the knights. "What about you guys?"

"Of course!" Miakis exclaimed. "And Richard deserves most of the credit for ensuring Her Majesty's safety!"

Kyle nodded. "I wouldn't have minded seeing that fight. You must've been really pumped, man."

"All I did was fulfill my oath," Richard insisted. "Her Majesty was in danger, and it was my sworn duty to protect her. I have no regrets about the way things turned out, and...I'd do it all over again."

Lymsleia's eyes widened briefly at these words, but she said nothing, knowing he meant it only in its very basic context.

"So how do you feel?" Miakis asked.

"I'm fine, Miakis," Richard told her casually. "I'm still physically exhausted, and my body aches a little, but I'll live."

"Exhausted?" Lymsleia asked, looking concerned. "Oh, maybe we should let you rest."

"No, I meant...I won't be picking up a sword for a few days. Otherwise, I'm okay."

That's when Miakis saw her chance. "In that case, how about telling us all about the fight?"

"Uh, Miakis..." Kyle started. "I'm pretty sure Richard isn't in the mood to--"

"Sure!" Richard replied happily, immediately going into the tale. He began with the wounded guard staggering into the audience chamber, recounting the battles with vibrancy. Lymsleia made the occasional contribution, her voice the perfect complement to the young swordsman's story.

---

Outside the door, out of plain view, the fully attentive Mueller stood. He had heard most of the conversation, and was now letting Richard's tale sink in. Though he would never admit it to Richard or anyone else, he could not help but possess a sense of pride whenever it came to the teenage boy. It was different from what he felt for the rest of his soldiers, and not because Richard was better at his skill than most of them. Mueller equated this feeling with the sort of pride a father might have for his son, and it had only grown stronger through the years. Perhaps he would never reveal this to anyone, but there was certainly no hiding it from himself.

As Richard continued his tale animatedly, Mueller decided to return at a later time. "There's no mistake," he whispered as he quietly moved away. "No mistake at all."

"You truly are worthy... Blademaster."

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. However, one request- If you're going to review with something that begs a response, please either sign in or leave an e-mail address for me so that I may respond and address any issues._


	15. Ch14: On Our Way

Several days passed, and Richard's health was improving more by the day. In fact, he had been able to get out of bed and walk around a time or two. Relieved by this progress, everyone was in better spirits, but there was still the matter of the retreated assassins to deal with. Fortunately, many of the people's fears would soon be put to rest...

"Your Majesty!" shouted a royal guard, barging into the audience chamber.

Lymsleia stood up from the throne. "Yes?"

"The detective agency is back, and ready to make their full report!"

There were murmurs among those present in the room. Lymsleia looked at Luserina, and then at her knights, who were all nodding back at her.

The queen's eyes then returned to the guard. "Thank you. Please send them in."

"Right away, Your Majesty!"

"This is good news, Your Majesty," Galleon was saying as the guard left. "If they've discovered the hideout of these cretins, we can take action immediately!"

"Great!" Kyle exclaimed. "I'm getting tired of all this waiting."

"Then wait no more!" called out a woman's voice.

Everyone looked as Fuyo, Shigure, and Sagiri entered the room.

"Welcome back," Lymsleia greeted them. "I understand you have something to report?"

"Indeed!" the small woman answered, a hint of pride in her voice. "We've pinpointed the exact location of the ones behind this plot. It is near Lunas, as we've suspected."

"But where?" Lymsleia asked. "The clerics are constantly monitoring Lunas and the area around it, and I'm sure Isato often checks the elven road."

"Well, the terrain around Lunas is hilly, and there are several caverns, such as the one leading to the Ashtwal Mountains. The plotters took advantage of this knowledge and set up a small, crude base of operations to the west of Lunas, not easily in sight."

Shigure then interjected. "Yeah, about that, Your Majesty...you were right about them being ex-clerics. That's probably why they knew about these caverns."

"But...wouldn't the present clerics know as much about the area as the former clerics?" Miakis asked, confused by the report. "Why would they stay so close? That...doesn't sound like a smart move to me."

"Maybe their obsession with putting Haswar on the throne is blinding them to all the flaws in their plans," Kyle suggested. "Or maybe we're so used to the intricacies of Gizel's schemes and expected more than what they're actually capable of. Or, hell..." The knight scoffed. "Maybe they're just not that bright to begin with."

"Whatever the reason is," Fuyo continued, her pleased smile spreading, "we've found them. Raven is scouting the place as we speak, keeping tabs on their movements."

"So you know what they're planning next?" Lymsleia asked eagerly.

"...Not exactly. They haven't moved or shown signs of moving. There are about twelve clerics and five assassins, but nothing has happened since they returned. It seems the remnants of the Nether Gate even grow weary of the inactivity. At the risk of making assumptions, I think anything could happen at this point. They could withdraw, or they could make one last desperate move."

The queen let out a sigh. She felt frustration and disappointment, neither of which was directed toward the three before her. "That's...what I was afraid of. Well, thank you for your hard work. I need some time to discuss a plan of action with everyone, so could you stay in Sol-Falena for a little while longer?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Sounds like a plan!" Shigure said, stretching his arms. He turned to leave the room. "I could use a good nap, anyway."

"Ohhh no, you don't," Fuyo declared, grabbing him by the sleeve. "The queen might need our input, and I'm not going to have you stand around half-asleep."

Sagiri, who had been silent the entire time, smiled at the sight of Shigure protesting and pathetically fighting off the small woman. This time, however, it was definitely a smile of amusement.

Just then, the doors opened up again, and Wilhelm and Mueller appeared.

"Hey," Wilhelm greeted everyone, stopping as he saw the detectives. "Oh. Are we interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Lymsleia told him, gesturing for the Lindwurms to enter. "Please, come in. Fuyo and the others were just telling us they've located the assassins and former Lunas clerics."

Mueller was intrigued by the news. "Really?"

---

Richard sat up in bed, legs crossed, looking lost in thought. He held his rapier in one hand, gliding the thumb of his other hand across the clean blade. He would occasionally turn the weapon over, a half, wistful smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, kid."

Breaking out of his thoughts, Richard turned his head to the door as Wilhelm and Mueller walked into the infirmary. "Oh, there you are!" He then noticed the serious looks on their face. "Uh...is something the matter?"

"Looks like our contract's coming to an end," Wilhelm told him. "But we've decided to go out with a bang."

"What do you mean?"

"Oboro's detective agency has fully investigated the situation," Mueller explained. "All that's left to do is to subdue the threat and bring the conspirators to justice. And..."

That's when Richard realized Mueller wasn't looking at him directly. "What? What is it?"

Wilhelm looked at his first officer in understanding. "We've, uh, decided to take the job," he said, turning back to the teenager. "We'll be exploring the hills to the west of Lunas, and the detective kids are going to assist us."

The smile returned to Richard's face. "That's great! When do we leave?"

"_We_ aren't leaving," Mueller clarified, though saying so seemed a difficult task for him. "Wilhelm and I will be taking all the mercenaries who weren't wounded in battle, and head toward Lunas at tomorrow's sunrise."

This left the teenage boy silent for a moment as it sank in. "But...well...I can come too, right?" he pressed, unaccustomed to this situation. "My injuries are almost completely healed, and I'm walking everyday. I'm sure all I need is another day of rest, so I can--"

"No, Richard," Wilhelm said, shaking his head. "This time, it's just me and Mueller. Don't get me wrong; I'd love to have the assistance of the Blademaster. But the truth is, you still need rest."

"Well...what about you?" Richard asked. "You were wounded, but you're still going."

"First of all, this is just a flesh wound...that's pretty much healed anyway. You can't compare it to everything you experienced. Second, I'm the commander of the unit. Of _course_ I'm going! Besides that, between our forces and the detectives' guidance, we can handle five assassins. I'm sure we can."

"But...but...that doesn't mean I can't come along, does it? I promise I won't get in the way! Really! You won't even know I'm there! Just as long as I can be near Mueller, I won't--"

"What is the matter with you, boy?" Mueller suddenly erupted. "You can't follow me forever. And have you forgotten your duty? Your place is here, beside the queen. Don't you remember? You took an oath, and that oath still holds until the threat subsides."

Red-faced by the reprimanding, Richard lowered his head shamefully. "Oh...I...I guess I did."

"Yes, you did. And when we come back, I'd better not hear about you slacking off! You're Commander of the Queen's Knights, so act like it!"

Instead of his normal reply dripping with enthusiasm, the teenager simply turned to Mueller with a half-hearted smile. "Yes, of course. I promise I won't let you down, Mueller."

This reaction, along with an inexplicable guilt Mueller already felt, would haunt the man for the rest of the evening.


End file.
